A new opportunity to love
by LalaGmz
Summary: Al por fin darse una oportunidad con su antiguo compañero, aparecerán sus recurrentes villanos, quienes pondrán en riesgo al mundo con sus armas biológicas, o peor aún, su relación, el pasado la perseguirá y todo se revolverá / CAP 6 UP! Especial Sherry&Jake :3
1. Chapter 1: Inesperado encuentro

**Hola Lectores de Fanfiction, empecé este fic por puro desocupe, pero en realidad me metí demasiado en él.**

**Inicialmente será rango T, pero tengo planeado agregarle algo de violencia y sangre (Ya saben por lo de la trama de Resident Evil) y contenido sexual por lo que en un futuro no muy lejano puede ser Rango M, no quiero entrar mucho en detalles para no arruinar la historia, traté de hacer los personajes lo menos OCC posible, sin embargo es algo difícil.**

**La trama se centra unos meses después del final de Resident Evil 6, Claire pasó a trabajar a la B.S.A.A. con su hermano y Jill, Los demás personajes están en su posición de siempre, Sherry trabaja en la D.S.O. y Jake por su parte se fue a vivir con ella, no hay cambios en ellos. Traté de no cambiar los papeles del juego original.**

**Así que sinceramente espero que les guste este escrito, me esforcé en escribirlo lo mejor que pude, así que agradecería que le den una oportunidad y me dejen saber que piensan en sus reviews, no considero necesario dar un prólogo, más que el summary, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Inesperado encuentro**

_"La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que sea en un lugar un poco más placentero"_

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron, y por alguna razón Claire ese día estaba recordando a Leon, estaba poco concentrada en sus labores como una miembro de la B.S.A.A., hacía poco se había unido a la organización a petición de su hermano, la idea no le disgustaba del todo, sin embargo no era lo que le apasionaba, el ser rescatista era algo que hacía para evitar que otras personas sufrieran los horrores que ella sufrió en el pasado a causa de la corporación Umbrella, y su puesto en la B.S.A.A. no trataba exactamente de rescatar, pero igual era trabajo y lo importante era que estaba con su hermano y de paso luchaba contra el virus T que tanto daño causó.

Sonó el teléfono. –¿Hola?- contestó Claire confusa, ¿Quién la llamaría en ese momento?

-¡Claire! – Gritó efusiva una voz.

-Sherry, ¡Qué alegría hablar contigo!- Dijo Claire bastante emocionada.

-Si lo sé, te llamaba para avisarte que en estos días estaré en Estados Unidos por una misión que se me asignó, así que pasaré a verte… o podemos vernos estos días.

-¡Genial! Debemos vernos Sherry, ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas con Jake?- Indagó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Emm, todo va bien. – Respondió con nerviosismo -¿Tienes libre esta noche? ¿Qué tal si salimos a un bar con Jake?

-Con que cambiando de tema… ehh picarona- Dijo burlona –Claro, si está bien que yo sea la violinista- Respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

-¡NO! ¡Violinista no! – Refunfuño la chica- Tómalo como una salida a hacer algo diferente, luego de lo de Steve no has vuelto a ser la misma.- Continuó esta vez con la voz apagada.

-Steve…- y apenas fue un susurro. –Todo ha cambiado mucho Sherry ¿Sabes? Aceptaré tu invitación- Dijo con un tono más alegre.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos a las ocho… mejor te recogemos en tu casa a esa hora y nos vamos a un bar que Jake dice que es muy bueno, ¿Te parece?

-Las cosas van bien parece.- Respondió divertida. –Entonces nos vemos.

-Ya sabes Claire, bien linda esta noche, _Bye._

A Claire le agradaba hablar con Sherry, la quería mucho, desde lo vivido en Raccoon City, siempre le subía el ánimo, era como una hermana menor para ella y si instinto maternal la hacía querer protegerla a toda costa, sin embargo ya había crecido, y esos recuerdos la llevaban de nuevo a Leon ¿Porqué todo el día había estado pensando en él? Si no lo hacía en años ¿Por qué ahora?

Se llegó la hora de salir y Claire se terminaba de alistar, usaba un pantalón negro entubado con tacones altos negros, y una blusa ajustada color rosa. _Creo que así estoy bien._ Pensó. Sonó el timbre.

Claire abrió la puerta. Sherry entró emocionada y efusiva al departamento, dándole un cariñoso abrazo, Claire por su parte le correspondió.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Exclamó, mirándola. –Luces muy bonita Sherry, y el debe ser Jake ¿no? Es guapo- Rió y luego giñó el ojo.

-Jake Muller.- Se presentó algo sonrrojado. –Un gusto conocerte, después de que Sherry me ha hablado tanto de ti.

-El es mío, y no es que haya hablado tanto de tí- Rió Sherry. –Tú también estas…- Miró desaprobatoriamente a Claire- ¿Qué es esa ropa que traes puesta?- Añadió enojada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó confusa.

-Pues… como te lo digo…- Dijo tranquila. -¡NO PARECE QUE VAYAS A UN BAR! ¡ANDA Y CÁMBIATE! – Añadió exaltada.

Claire bajó la cabeza.

-Vamos a buscar que ponerte.- Dijo resignada. –Parece que fueras menor que yo.- Rió burlona. –No te vayas a ir Jake, ya volvemos.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Claire, allí tenía bastante ropa. Luego de buscar un poco encontró un hermoso vestido _strapless _color negro con encaje y lentejuelas, corto a la altura de medio muslo.

-¡Este es perfecto!- Exclamó Sherry, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro o algo parecido. –No puedo creer que hayas preferido ponerte eso, teniendo tantas cosas que ponerte.

-Emm, es que… no sé, ¿no crees que es algo revelador?- Preguntó un poco avergonzada.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡A ver si conquistas algo!- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

Claire suspiró. -No cambias Sherry.

Volvieron a la sala.

-Ya estamos listas cariño.- Dijo complacida Sherry. -¿Qué tal quedó Claire?

Jake abrió los ojos sorprendido al observar a la pelirroja.

-Cierra la boca, que se te cae la baba.- Dijo fingiendo enojo. –¿Nos tardamos mucho?

-Si...- Suspiró Jake. –Fue una espera eterna, y no seas celosa que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, Superchica.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Claire rió divertida al ver la joven pareja. -¿Vamos?- Dijo sacándolos a ambos de su nube.

Ambos asintieron, y se subieron al Jaguar F-Type rojo de Jake rumbo al bar.

-Parece que ser mercenario es rentable.- Dijo Claire al observar el deportivo con detalle. –Conseguiste buen marido, Sherry.

-¿Marido?- Jake pegó un frenazo y Sherry casi se atora con el mismo aire.

-Lo siento. –Se excusó Claire. -¿Qué tal es el bar al que vamos?- Mencionó cambiando de tema.

-Es muy famoso y concurrido, pero porque voy yo, nos dejarán entrar fácilmente. – Dijo Jake orgulloso.

-Seguramente tendré que coquetearle al que esté en la puerta para que nos dejen entrar. –Mencionó Sherry fingiendo frustración.

-Vamos Superchica, tu sólo tienes que coquetearme a mí y todo estará bien- Dijo acariciando la pierna de la rubia.

Claire observaba la escena desde la parte de atrás del auto. -Buenas, ¡sigo aquí! Dejen sus escenitas cuando estén solos.- Dijo frustrada.

-Lo siento Claire, ya llegamos, más bien ahora búscate un conquiste para esta noche, así no nos tendrás que ver.- Mencionó Sherry divertida.

Al llegar bajaron del auto, y como dijo Jake entraron con facilidad al bar.

-Jake, ¡tú serás el conductor elegido, así que no podrás tomar nada!- Señaló Sherry.

-Pero…- Jake sólo asintió cabizbajo.

Claire rió ante la escena. –Si quieren yo conduzco de vuelta, tomen lo que quieran.

-No, tu eres la invitada hoy, tu descualquierate que Jake maneja.

Y la mandaron al fondo a tomar algo, mientras ellos entraban el calor y comenzaron a bailar. Claire se dirigió y pidió algo de tomar.

-Una margarita por favor.- Dijo al barman y este se dispuso a prepararlo.

-¿Margarita? Pensé que eras más ruda Redfield.- Dijo un hombre sentado a su lado.

-¿Leon?- No pudo evitar el demostrar la sorpresa en su voz. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Qué bueno que nos hayamos encontrado en este lugar y no en un desastre bioterrorista como siempre. – Mencionó alegre. –Sólo disfrutaba de mi día libre, ¿y tú qué tal has estado?

Continuaron conversando de diversas cosas que les pasó desde la última vez que se vieron en el aeropuerto de Hardville.

-¿Qué tal han ido las cosas con Ada?- Indagó Claire buscando tema de conversación.

Leon suspiró. –Bien… ya sabes, con ella todo es complicado.- Sonrió -¿Y tú qué?

Claire bajó la cabeza.

Leon notó el cambio de humor. -¿Quieres bailar Claire?- la invitó y aunque ella se resistió la arrastró a la pista de baile, hasta que hizo que ella bailara.

Bailaron y Claire ya se estaba alegrando, sus movimientos eran sensuales, un baile realmente sensual sin llegar a la vulgaridad o indecencia.

-¿Viniste sola?- Preguntó Leon mientras agarraba por la cintura a Claire.

-No, sola no.- Respondió –Vine con Sherry y Jake, ¿Te los encontraste durante una misión hace poco, no?

-Sí, ya está bastante grande, quiero verla.- Dijo interesado. – Hace tiempo que no pasa por la D.S.O., a pesar de que trabaja ahí.

-Ahora no, está en su nube con Jake.- Le reprendió bromista.

-Entonces, tu y yo sigamos bailando.- Claire asintió.

Tomaron asiento y siguieron bebiendo un poco, conversaban y bailaban intercaladamente, cuando de repente un hombre bastante extraño apareció en la pista de baile caminando lentamente, justo directo hacia Sherry.

-¡León mira a ese tipo!- dijo, cambiando su expresión a una seria.

El hombre tenía sangre en sus ropas, caminaba extraño, pero nadie había notado la presencia del sujeto en la pista, todos se concentraban en sus acompañantes, las bebidas y el baile.

-¿Un zombie? Mierda…- Dijo Leon.

Leon tomó su _Silver Ghost_ y se la entregó a Claire.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué cargas esto?- Indagó sorprendida.

-No pensaba encontrarte aquí, pero es bueno, me gusta la compañía, sobre todo la tuya.

-Eso no me responde la pregunta. ¿Qué sabes de esto?- Preguntó enojada.

-Ahora te lo explico, mientras ayúdame a evitar que este lugar entre en pánico.

-Pero… ¿y Sherry?

-No te preocupes, ella está preparada para esto, aunque no creo que lo supiera, podrá enfrentarlo, junto con Jake.- Respondió Leon. –Mientras vamos por ese maldito.

Leon tomó a Claire de la mano y sin tratar de causar un alboroto, se dirigieron bailando hacia donde estaba el infectado, cerca de Sherry y Jake quienes estaban muy distraídos y no notaban lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Leon golpeó al zombie en la cabeza mientras Claire evacuaba a las personas. Jake y Sherry reaccionaron inmediatamente.

-¿Leon?- Dijo Sherry sorprendida.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Sherry.- Respondió Leon.

Jake y Leon sólo se miraron.

-¿Que mierda pasa aquí?- Indago Jake.

-Un brote de virus T- Respondió Claire.

De repente eran más los infectados, incluso en la segunda planta del bar.

-Sherry, tu y Jake evacuen a todos los que puedan- Asignó Leon –Claire y yo buscaremos sobrevivientes.

Todos asintieron a las órdenes del agente Kennedy, y se dirigieron a cumplir su objetivo. Claire siguió a Leon a través de bar, disparando certeramente hacia los infectados con los que se encontraban. Registraron toda la planta baja y no hallaron ningún sobreviviente, se dirigieron al segundo piso, a mirar si alguien aún estaba con vida.

-¡Alguien, ayúdeme!- gritó un hombre en un rincón del lugar, cerca a un balcón.

-Leon, ¿oíste eso?- Preguntó Claire, su acompañante sólo asintió. –Iré a salvarlo.- y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde un infectado acorralaba a hombre en problemas.

-No Claire, espera.

Fue demasiado tarde, Claire ya estaba defendiendo al hombre, pero otro zombie la atacó por detrás.

-Claire, ¡Cuidado!.- Gritó león y rápidamente fue a salvarla, recibiendo un ataque en el pecho por parte del muerto viviente, cortándolo.

-¡Oh no! Leon- Y su expresión demostraba horror. Rápidamente disparó a la cabeza de ambos zombies.

Claire lo cargó en sus hombros y mando al hombre que había salvado con Sherry y Jake a la entrada del bar.

-Déjalo, estoy bien Claire.- Dijo apartándola de sí.

-No lo estás, déjame ayudarte.

Y se dirigieron adentro de una habitación, escapando de un par infectados que quedaban, cerrando la puerta antes de que entraran. Claire tomó un botiquín que había en ese lugar y comenzó a curar la herida de Leon, le ordenó quitarse la camisa, y el obedeció, sentados en el piso ella le desinfectaba la herida y la vendaba con algo de gasa que había.

-Es mi culpa Leon…- Dijo en tono de voz bajo, afligida.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No, todo es mi culpa. Igual que en Hardville- y rompió en llanto.

-Todo está bien, deja de culparte, la culpa es única y exclusivamente de esa maldita corporación umbrella y todos sus derivados.- La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó acariciándola. –Todo está bien…

Después de unos minutos las lágrimas cesaron y Claire ya se sentía más tranquila. De repente Leon la vió como alguien a quien debía proteger de todo mal, y sin pensarlo besó a la pelirroja tomándola por sorpresa, ella por su parte abrió los ojos aún llorosos intentando zafarse de León, él la agarró fuerte, impidiendo su escape, luego de luchar Claire se dejó llevar por el beso permitiendo a León entrar en su boca para juguetear con su lengua, se apartaron unos segundos en busca de aire, y sin que Claire lo pensara Leon la tomó de nuevo. El teléfono de Claire sonó, era Sherry.

-¿Qué tal está todo Claire?- Preguntó la rubia. –Acá estamos bien, ¿ya van a salir? ¿Encontraron a alguien?

-Si…- Respondió con nerviosismo. –Estamos bien también, eh… muy bien, aunque Leon se lastimo, ya está mejor.- Y lo miró a los ojos, él estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Si había alguien? – Preguntó Sherry, impaciente porque Claire no respondía su pregunta.

-Eh… si perdón, enviamos a un hombre ¿No ha llegado?- Preguntó Claire con preocupación.

-Sí, ya lo vi, allá viene.

-Ya vamos para allá.

-Sí, Chris ya llego con su equipo de la B.S.A.A. Salgan rápido.

Claire colgó, y el silencio se hizo presente.

-Vamos a olvidar lo que paso aquí, ¿te parece?- Dijo Claire buscando romper el silencio incómodo de e esos momentos.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo?- Se exaltó Leon.

-Sí, no sé porque me besaste, tampoco porque te seguí el juego, pero es mejor que dejemos así.- Respondió fría y distante.

-Pero Claire…- Bajó la cabeza. – En verdad me confundes…

-¡Tu eres quien me confunde a mí!- Grito Claire. –Tienes a Ada, ¡déjame a mí!- agregó completamente enojada.

-¿Es por Steve? ¿Verdad? – Indagó Leon ya enojado – Bien, dejemos así, no sé porqué te besé, así que olvídalo entonces tú.

-Bien.- Dijo y se dirigieron a la salida del bar sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra.

Al salir Claire se encontró con los demás y abrazó a Chris.

-¿Leon? – Dijo sorprendido Chris. -¿Sabías de esto?

-Chris… Si lo sabía, creí que podía controlarlo todo, bueno es un alivio que me haya encontrado con Claire y los demás.

-Te mandaron de la D.S.O, ¿Cierto?

-Si…- Dijo Leon -¿Tú también lo sabías?

-No, me acabo de enterar, vine desde la B.S.A.A. para controlar esto, que suerte que te hayas encontrado con Claire.

-Eh… si, fue de gran ayuda. – Dijo con la voz baja. –Ella me salvó.

Claire bajó la cabeza.

-¿Todo está bien?- Indagó Chris.

-Ehh si bien. – Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Que bueno, porque Claire ha sido asignada a la D.S.O como tu compañera.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Así es.- Afirmo una voz en el teléfono de Leon.

-¿Qué dijiste Hunnigan? ¿Porqué nadie me habló nada sobre esto?- Exclamó Leon exaltado.

-Pues… es una larga historia. –Comentó la informadora. –Tu deberás entrenar a Claire, para que luego puedas estar al mando de la D.S.O.

-¿Porqué Claire? – Dijo Leon y la pelirroja sólo suspiro.

-Sobrevivió contigo a Raccoon City, bien sabes que el presidente Benford quería que ella entrara, sin embargo prefirió entrar a Terrasave, pero ahora que está en la B.S.A.A. Hablamos con Chris Redfield y el accedió a dejarla ir con la D.S.O.

-¿Y mi opinión no cuenta?- Interrumpió la peliroja.

-Si Claire, claro, es sólo si quieres entrar, si no puedes seguir en la B.S.A.A. – Comentó Hunnigan. –Sin embargo, me parece que puede ser una gran oportunidad para ti.

Claire mantuvo el silencio, al igual que Leon.

-Claire, si no quieres por mi está bien.- Agregó Chris.

-Leon, ¿no habías dicho que te gustaría volver a trabajar con ella?- Indagó Ingrid, esta vez con algo de malicia en la voz.

-Pero… es que…- Logró articular esas tres palabras.

-Lo siento Leon, pero es por el bien de la organización, igual la decisión está en Claire.

-Está bien, lo haré.- Dijo Claire con total convicción.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, háganme saber lo que piensan es sus reviews por favor ^^ **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trabajando juntos

**Hola a todos! Traigo el segundo capítulo del fic, no es muy largo así que espero que no se cansen mucho al leerlo :$**

**Gracias: Vidian y Kelly Kennedy por sus Reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir :)**

**Sin más, el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Trabajando juntos**

Claire se trasladó a trabajar en la D.S.O., durante su primer día de trabajo el lunes en la organización ella estuvo siendo guiada por una agente con nombre de Helena Harper, inmediatamente le causo buena impresión, era la actual compañera de Leon, pero ahora con su llegada, ella estaría encargada de entrenar a los novatos que llegaban recientemente, mientras que Leon se encargaría de convertir a Claire en una agente perfecta de la D.S.O. la idea de por sí no le incomodaba, a pesar de que Leon la hubiera besado, eso no cambiaba mucho, el había sido un gran amigo y apoyo para ella en los últimos 15 años, así que en lugar de disgustarle, se alegraba de trabajar con él, y así transcurrió su primer día de trabajo, un recorrido por las instalaciones.

-Por último y no menos importante la oficina de Leon.- Dijo una pelinegra a Claire mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Realmente creo que me va a gustar trabajar aquí.- Mencionó Claire entusiasmada. -¿Ahora que sigue?

-Umm… bueno, realmente no sé.- inquirió Helena dudosa. –Tal vez debamos preguntarle al jefe, el nos dirá que deberás hacer.

Y al jefe no se refería a otro que no fuera Leon, el era el actual encargado de la dirección de la organización, luego del fallecimiento del presidente él era el que debía estar a cargo.

Helena golpeó la puerta de su oficina, esperando respuesta.

-Siga.- Ordenó Leon sumido en documentos e informes.

Claire siguió detrás de Helena.

-Bueno Leon, es que ya le mostré a Claire todo el lugar, y ahora quiero dejártela a tu tutela para que comiences a instruirla en todo lo que creas necesario. – Anunció Helena.

-Claro.- Dijo Leon, aún concentrado en sus papeles. –Deja a Claire en la oficina, tu ve a hacer tus cosas.- Continuó tranquilamente.

Helena obedeció retirándose de la oficina, cerrándola luego de su paso. El silencio se presentó en el lugar, Leon, con una seña indicó a la pelirroja tomar asiento y continuó con su papeleo, Claire obedeció y por su parte sólo se limitaba a observar cada decoración de la oficina.

-Esta era la antigua oficina del presidente Benford, sigue tal como él la dejó.- Mencionó Leon sorprendiendo a Claire quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ella sólo asintió.

Leon era un hombre completamente diferente, serio y centrado, nada que ver con ese antiguo policía novato que conoció tiempo atrás. Él realmente se sentía feliz con la presencia de Claire, aunque al principio no lo pensó así, luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez era la mejor oportunidad para conocer cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, y ahora en su oficina todo le resultaba algo más claro, sin embargo ellos aún no había retomado su antigua relación y sólo se limitaban a hablar lo estrictamente necesario, Leon quería hablar de lo sucedido, por su parte Claire sólo deseaba olvidarlo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Transcurrían los minutos y Claire empezaba a perder la paciencia, desde su estancia Leon no había dicho prácticamente nada.

-¿Y? – Rompió el silencio la pelirroja, algo enfadada.

- Ah.- Suspiró Leon. –Por hoy ya terminaste, nos vemos mañana temprano, a las siete en el gimnasio, debemos comenzar tu entrenamiento. –Dijo Leon, fingiendo desinterés mientras seguía observando las hojas que ocupaban su atención.

-_Ok_- Respondió Claire. -¿Algo más?

-Realmente no.- Mencionó Leon. –Miento, si, una cosa más.- Continuó, dejando algo sorprendida a la muchacha. -¿Tienes ropa deportiva o algo ligero? Si supongo…

-Te respondiste solo.- Habló.

-Debería ser lógico.- Se reprimió Leon. –Bueno, entonces tráelo mañana, puedes irte.

Claire asintió y abandonó el lugar, mientras recordaba que lo que tenía para vestir tal vez no era lo adecuado, se despidió con un simple «_Hasta luego_» y se dirigió a buscar su motocicleta, las oficinas ya estaban vacías, eran tiempos relativamente tranquilos, así que todos salían temprano de trabajar. «_Tal vez ya es tarde»_. Pensó, recordando que Leon seguía en su oficina trabajando, quizá podría quedarse ayudándolo, pero no era adecuado, no luego de lo que hizo, aunque ella estaba segura de que el no intentaría volver a besarla o algo parecido, aún estaba enojada, no tanto enojada, más bien confundida, ella siempre había tenido sus sentimientos claros, al único hombre que había querido fue a Steve, pero el ya no estaba, y no planeaba repetir el sufrimiento que pasó en ese momento, ahora ella era completamente madura, a Leon siempre lo vió como a su mejor amigo, pero ahora de un momento a otro el declaraba sentirse confundido también, complicando sus emociones.

* * *

Al día siguiente Claire se vistió con lo más normal que tenía, empacando otro atuendo en su bolso, se dirigió hacia la D.S.O. a toda velocidad en su Harley-Davidson, ya iba tarde, y lo menos que quería era ver a Leon enojado por su retraso. Al llegar se dirigió inmediatamente al gimnasio, eran alrededor de las 7:30, y conociendo a Leon como lo conocía, sabía que no le iba a gustar nada su llegada tarde. En el camino se encontró con Helena.

-Redfield, ya vas tarde.- Dijo la pelinegra. –Mas te vale que trabajes bien hoy.- Le sugirió en tono de burla.

-Lo siento Helena, voy de afán. – Y salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

Al llegar, se encontró con un Leon enojado, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. «_Mierda_» pensó Claire mientras saludaba tímidamente al rubio que se encontraba sentado esperándola.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo serio. -¿No entrenarás con eso, o si? – Observó fijamente a la pelirroja. –Ve y te cambias. – Ordenó finalmente.

Claire sólo asintió y se dirigió a los vestidores que habían en el gimnasio. De su bolso sacó un top color rosa claro y una pantaloneta color negro, en realidad su atuendo era bastante parecido a lo que usaba mientras estuvo en Raccoon City, se observó en el espejo mientras se colocaba sus tenis adidas color blanco.

-Debí haber comprado algo más…- Suspiró, mientras observaba su esbelta figura en el espejo, el top sólo cubría sus pechos, dejando al aire su abdomen, mientras que la pantaloneta que era más bien un _short_ que dejaba al descubierto prácticamente sus piernas.

Salió del vestidor, al regresar al lugar en donde se encontraba Leon, este la miro de arriba hacia abajo, sonrojándose un poco, para luego volver a mirarla seriamente ocultando la reacción que esta le había causado.

-Bueno, creo que es algo más cómodo de lo que esperaba. –Dijo por fin, apartando su mirada de la pelirroja.

-Es provisional.- Respondió la muchacha sonrojándose. –Invitaré hoy a Sherry de compras, y compraré algo que… tenga más tela.

-Como quieras.- Dijo secamente, mientras que en su mente se reprendía el comentario, el mataría por verla así todos los días.

-_Ok_, entonces empecemos.

Y así fue, Leon comenzó con un calentamiento, luego entrenaron combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y la mañana se pasó así, él tratando de no desconcentrarse con la vista que le proporcionaba la pelirroja, pero en realidad era algo difícil, al final, si tendría que comprar algo con más tela, por su parte ella no era del todo novata y a pesar de nunca haber recibido entrenamiento, su hermano le había enseñado algunas cosas dándole un poco de competencia al agente Kennedy. Llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Terminamos?- Preguntó la muchacha, jugando con sus puños en seña de querer seguir entrenando.

-Si Claire, terminamos el entrenamiento hoy, debo felicitarte parece que no necesitaremos más de una semana para terminar tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – Respondió el agente. –En la tarde te mostrare documentos y esas cosas que considero necesarias.

-Vale, entonces nos vemos después del almuerzo.

-¿Antes no quieres bañarte? Estamos algo sudorosos. – Mencionó Leon, para luego caer en cuenta de que la pregunta podría tomarse como invitación.

-¿Bañarnos? – Indagó la chica, exaltada y colorada.

-¿Juntos? – Se sorprendió. –Yo no dije eso.

Claire se quedó unos segundos pensativa. –Bueno. – Continuó dudosa. – Iré a tomar una ducha, después de todo no quiero quedarme así. – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Leon se sentía confundido, Claire le pidió que olvidara el beso, que todo siguiera igual, pero ella no actuaba así, era fría y reservada, lo más cerca que estuvo de volver a sentir el mismo ambiente de siempre fue cuando ella se dirigió a ducharse, de resto, era como si fueran unos desconocidos.

Leon salió a comer solo, como de costumbre, de vez en cuando invitaba a Hunnigan, pero esta rara vez aceptaba salir con él, por su parte Helena comia con Sherry y Hunnigan, algunas veces Leon se unía a ellas, pero lo normal era que el comiera solo o en su defecto con Sherry, hoy no era la excepción, con la llegada de Claire, quien salió a almorzar con Helena e Ingrid, ellas la invitaron, después de todo les hacía falta Sherry quien salió en una misión, Claire y Sherry tenían una relación muy estrecha, haciendo que fácilmente Claire se uniera al grupo.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo volvieron a su trabajo, se despidió de las muchachas y luego de eso se dirigió al gimnasio, pero luego recordó que Leon le dijo que ya no entrenarían más ese día, así que se dispuso a sacar su celular para llamarlo, pero antes de hacerlo un mensaje llegó.

_"Claire, estoy en la oficina, acá te espero, no tardes. "_

Era de Leon, ellos acostumbraban a mandarse muchos mensajes, pero esos últimos días no lo habían hecho, sonrió pues al parecer no parecía disgustado, eso la alegró, tal vez después de todo seguían siendo los mismos amigos como antes. Claire se dispuso a volver a la oficina, donde durante lo que quedaba de tarde se dedicaron a mirar documentos, información y otras cosas que Leon consideró que Claire debería de conocer, y así fue hasta que llegó la hora de irse cada uno por su lado, con una despedida normal.

Así transcurrió la semana, entrenaban en la mañana y revisaban documentos y hacían papeleo durante la tarde, su relación había vuelto prácticamente a la normalidad, el estar juntos les estaba haciendo bien, tanto que el jueves Claire no almorzó con sus nuevas compañeras y lo hizo con su amigo. Era viernes, ese día no revisaron papeleo, Leon se dedicó a mostrarle a la pelirroja las diversas armas que se tenía permitido utilizar, dándole una _Blacktail_, el consideró que era un arma adecuada para Claire.

-Utilizarás esa durante las misiones.- Ordenó el agente. –Sólo durante las misiones.- Enfatizó.

-Claro Agente Kennedy. – Bromeó colocando su mano en su frente en señal de obedecer a orden de su capitán. –No crea que me gusta usar armas.

-Lo sé Claire, y eso me preocupa…

-No lo hagas Leon, sabes que soy fuerte. – Dijo intentando calmarlo, mientras extendía sus brazos y le mostraba sus "músculos".

Leon rió. –No me dejaste terminar, me preocupan todos los enemigos que podamos encontrar.

-Lo sé Leon, estarían perdidos si se encontraran conmigo.- Bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

-Ahora me preocupo por mí el día que te llegues a enojar conmigo. – Dijo fingiendo miedo, mientras levantaba sus brazos como quien se entrega a la policía.

Ambos rieron, el ambiente entre ellos era muy ameno, realmente se divertían, como en aquellos tiempos de Raccoon City, siempre buscando el lado bueno de las cosas. Ya se alistaban para volver a casa luego del trabajo.

-Claire, ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?- Invitó Leon a su acompañante, causando sorpresa en esta.

-¿Me estas invitando a comer?- Preguntó, parecía incrédula.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Antes lo hacíamos cuando podíamos y pensé que hoy era un buen momento.

-Claro Leon, pero déjame me voy a cambiar y a alistar.

-Genial. Si quieres te llevo a tu casa y espero.- Le propuso el rubio.

-No es necesario, nos vemos en el lugar.

-No, déjame recogerte entonces.- Repuso Leon.

-Bueno, está bien.- Suspiró Claire. -¿Pasas por mí a las ocho?

Leon asintió, quedando así en su primera cena en mucho tiempo, ya no había nadie, Helena estaba en una misión y Hunnigan salió temprano, cada uno se dirigió a su casa, esperando ansiosamente por la hora de verse de nuevo, si, ciertamente habían vuelto a ser los mismos de antes, y en sólo una semana.

* * *

Claire tomó un baño, se lavó el cabello y arregló, cepillándolo y creando algunas ondas en las puntas, dejando su flequillo en la frente como siempre solía tenerlo, envuelta en una toalla color blanco buscó en su armario algo que ponerse, pero no sabía qué era lo indicado, no sabía exactamente a qué lugar la llevaría Leon, así que tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje.

_"Leon, ¿A dónde vamos a ir esta noche?"_

Se maquilló mientras llegaba la respuesta.

_"Es sorpresa."_

_¿Sorpresa?_ Claire se confundió, tenía que saber, o al menos tener una idea para saber que vestir. Volvió a enviar un mensaje.

_"Que sorpresa ni que nada. Leon por favor dime para saber que debo vestir."_

Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_"Sé perfectamente que con cualquier cosa te verás hermosa._

_Pero por si acaso, usa algo formal, pero no muy elegante."_

Y esa respuesta la dejó en una situación peor, Claire no sabía que usar, y a la única que podría recurrir en estos momentos era a Sherry, la llamó, esperando que no hubiera salido con Jake o algo parecido.

-¿Aló?

-Sherry, necesito tu ayuda urgente.- Dijo la pelirroja desesperada.

-¿Claire? ¿Qué pasó? – Indagó la rubia con preocupación.

-Es que hoy saldré con Leon, pero no se que ponerme. – Dijo. -¿Podrías venir a ayudarme?

-¡Claro que sí! – Afirmó Sherry con emoción. –Estoy allá en cinco minutos, me lo tienes que contar todo, chao.

Antes de poder decir algo, la rubia le había colgado, y alrededor de unos diez minutos ya estaba tocando su puerta. Claire salió aún con su toalla.

-Dijiste cinco minutos, no diez.- Dijo la pelirroja simulando enojo, para luego soltar una risa.

-Había mucho tráfico.- Respondió rápido. –Ahora dime a donde irás con Leon.

-Pues no me dijo a donde, sólo dijo que visitera formal pero no muy elegante.- Respondió confusa.

-Bueno, vamos a mirar en tu armario, tienes muchas cosas que no usas, mientras dime que pasó, no hablaste mucho después de lo ocurrido en el bar, supuse que algo pasó con Leon, pero…

-No pasó nada ¿Quién te dijo que algo paso?- Interrumpió algo nerviosa.

-Nadie me dijo nada, pero ahora con tu reacción me tienes que decir. –Dijo ocupada pero perspicaz, revolviendo el armario, hasta que lo encontró. -¡Este es!

-¿Qué es qué? ¿El vestido?

-Si tonta. – y le entregó un vestido azul claro de tiras, con un cinturón arriba de la cintura debajo del pecho. –Pruébatelo y miramos que tal.

Claire obedeció y lo vistió, le quedaba perfecto, era formal pero relajado, tenía algunos apliques de flores de pequeñas perlas blancas, quedaba un poquito arriba de las rodillas, se veía muy bien, perfecta para la ocasión "sorpresa". Sherry sacó unas sandalias azules también de unos 20 centímetros.

-Te ves hermosa.- Dijo Sherry con voz de niña emocionada.

-Gracias.- se sonrojó Claire. -¿No crees que están algo altos?- dijo señalando las zapatillas.

-Claro que no, están perfectos, todo está perfecto. – y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación. –Entonces, ¿me dirás que pasó el viernes en el bar?

-Sherry… es que…

-¿Qué? ¿o más bien fue algo por tu provocadora pinta deportiva para entrenar?

-Eeeh, también, pero…- Claire suspiró –Es que Leon me besó en el bar luego de curar sus heridas, y…

-¿Te besó? ¡Oh por Dios! Ya sabía yo. – Dijo como si fuera algo que esperaba. –Y me alegro de no haberte hecho comprar otro atuendo para entrenar, más bien me alegro por Leon.- Le guiño un ojo.

-Pero Sherry, es que Leon…

Interrumpió el timbre, era Leon, eran justo las ocho y Claire ya estaba lista. Sherry corrió a abrirle la puerta.

-¡Leon!- Exclamó alegre, abrazando efusivamente al rubio.

-Sherry, que linda estas.

-Gracias, puedo decir lo mismo, te ves bien.- Dijo colocando una mano bajo su barbilla detallando el atuendo de Leon, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones sueltos, un pantalón negro y su saco negro, elegante y sofisticado. –No nos veíamos hace cuanto, ¿desde lo del bar?

-Más o menos. – Asinitió León sonriendo. -¿Y Claire?

-Voy.- Gritó la pelirroja. –Hola Leon.

Claire salió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, combinaba con su cabello. Leon se quedó observándola detalladamente, sólo una palabra podría definirla: _Perfecta_.

-¿Leon?- Sherry preguntó mientras agitaba su mano en frente de Leon para que reaccionara.

-Sherry, nos vamos. - Dijo acercándose a Leon. -Vete a casa, yo veré juiciosa.

-Tú sabes que siempre es así.- Respondió la rubia mostrando inocencia. –Toma tu bolso, ahora me voy a mi casa, no te preocupes.

Dijo y los sacó forzosamente del apartamento de la pelirroja. Leon abrió la puerta de su convertible BMW Z4 negro, dando paso a Claire, ella siguió tomando el asiento del copiloto, una vez todo listo Leon se dirigió a un distinguido restaurante del centro de Washington, era un restaurante campestre, Claire nunca había comido allí, pero si había escuchado del lugar, Leon estacionó el auto y descendieron de él.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo un amable mesero. -¿En qué puedo colaborarle?

-Buenas noches. Estoy por una reservación, a nombre de Leon S. Kennedy.

-Si señor Kennedy, síganme ya los llevo a su mesa.

Parecía que para tener una reservación en ese lujoso restaurante debía tomar meses de espera, era elegante, con clase, las mesas bien dispuestas, manteles y cubertería adecuados, decoraciones en las paredes, hermosos cuadros colgados y elegantes lámparas. _Leon se lució con esta invitación_. Pero luego pasaron a un pasillo que los llevaba a un lugar completamente diferente, no habían más de tres mesas dispuestas posiblemente a los más distinguidos, eran al aire libre, dejando ver un espléndido jardín, con una fuente, y gran variedad de flores hermosas, las luces eran adecuadas y hacían del ambiente algo mágico. El mesero indicó la mesa, y ambos tomaron asiento.

-Ya regresan a atenderlos, disfruten nuestro servicio por favor.- Mencionó el mesero y abandonó el lugar.

-Wow Leon, jamás esperé esto.- Dijo Claire con la emoción notándose en el brillo de sus ojos. Leon estaba satisfecho.

-Quise traerte aquí, a decir verdad yo tampoco había venido, pero es tan bueno como habían dicho.

-¿No habías venido? Bueno yo tampoco, sólo escuché algo de Jill y Chris el otro día pero no más.

-No, pero no me arrepiento.- Dijo Leon observando el placentero lugar y luego a su hermosa acompañante.

Llegó el mesero con los menús, ellos no tardaron en pedir elegantes platos que a penas y sabían pronunciar su nombre, acompañados de un vino seco. Brindaron.

-No habíamos celebrado nuestro reencuentro.- Dijo el rubio bastante complacido.

-No, gracias por la invitación ¡Salud!. – Mencionó la muchacha algo tímida.

Y Pasaron un par de horas de charla, se sentían cómodos en confianza, hablaron de lo que habían hecho últimamente, sus expectativas para el futuro, también de el gran progreso que tuvo Claire en su entrenamiento esa semana, y con los cumplidos de Leon se avergonzó, luego de pedir el postre siguieron hablando, esta vez de temas algo más personales, llegó el tema del beso, Leon sólo lo quiso ignorar, y Claire entendió el mensaje. Una vez finalizada la cena agradecieron y volvieron al auto.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué quieres hacer?.- Dijo Leon preparando el auto para arrancar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay más?- Indagó la pelirroja algo sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? La noche es joven.

-Bien entonces que propones.- Mencionó la chica tratando de ajustar el cinturón de seguridad.

Al parecer algo pasó con el cinturón así que Leon se propuso a ayudarla. Pero en un momento Leon posó sus cálidas manos en la pierna de Claire, rozándola por encima de la tela del vestido. Se separó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó apenado. –Era una cena de amigos y…

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente.- Dijo la chica. –Estúpido cinturón…

Leon la observó fijamente, de nuevo sus labios lo estaban tentando, no lo dudó esta vez y se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja posando sus cálidos labios en los de ella, masajeándolos tiernamente, sin importar que pensara su acompañante había cedido a sus deseos y no se arrepentía, realmente deseaba hacerlo, esta vez para su sorpresa, Claire le siguió el beso, y así estuvieron unos momentos, un cálido beso que los dejó a ambos sorprendidos, Leon miró a los orbes azules de Claire, como quien pide aprobación para continuar y volvió a besarla, a diferencia que ya no fue tranquilo y pasivo, sino lleno de pasión y deseo, y para la sorpresa de Leon, quien tomó la iniciativa no fue otra que Claire, su lengua le acariciaba con tal lujuria que si seguía haciéndolo no podría resistirse, él por su parte sólo se dedico a seguir con su lengua explorando y saboreando todo su paso, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente la pierna ya desnuda de Claire. La incomodidad del auto se hizo presente y Leon se apartó de ella agitado.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? – Preguntó dudoso, con la respiración alterada.

-Si…- Respondió Claire en una situación similar a la de Leon.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿A tu casa? – Preguntó la muchacha insegura sobre su ofrecimiento.

-Claro.

Ambos sonrieron. Leon tomó la avenida principal saliendo rápidamente hacia su apartamento, emocionado e impaciente a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar esa noche.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, ya se, ya se, ha sido corto, pero sustancioso (?)**

**Espero les haya gustado :) Gracias por leer :3**

**Nos leemos en el próximo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Intentando ser algo más

**Hola a todos!**

**De nuevo no es tan largo el capítulo, aspiro a que los próximos si lo sean, este seguirá siendo rango T, espero sinceramente que les guste, aquí me centré más en la trama de la historia, que es una continuación que imaginé del último juego (RE6) Este me partió la cabeza, LITERAL, tuve que consultar algunas cosas para darle explicación, así que si se me escapan algunos detalles o tengo algo mal, agradecería que me lo dijeran, para corregirlo y eso.**

**Gracias Vidian & UnaLocaCleonista, me hacen muy feliz al dejarme sus Reviews :)**

**Para que no esperen más aquí está el tercer capítulo :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Intentando ser algo más**

Llegaron a la casa, completamente deseosos, querían más que nada sentir la cercanía del otro, a tropezones entraron a la casa de Leon, mientras se besaban intensamente, no hubo tiempo de dejar ni el bolso ni el abrigo que llevaba Claire, todo salió volando en la sala del rubio, la impaciencia se hizo presente, la necesidad de fundir sus cuerpos en uno, ni en sus más locas fantasías habrían imaginado estar en esa situación, si bien Claire sintió algo de atracción hacia Leon quince años atrás durante el desastre de Raccoon City, sólo fue eso, una simple atracción hacia el novato, ella sabía perfectamente que él no le correspondía en eso, sabía que él sentía algo muy fuerte por esa asiática con nombre Ada Wong, no la odiaba ni nada parecido, sólo simplemente no se podía fiar de ella, era una espía bastante engañosa, que en su opinión sólo había jugado con Leon más de una vez.

Las cosas se fueron intensificando, Leon acorraló a Claire contra la pared de su acogedora sala ahora a oscuras, mientras saboreaba, chupaba, mordisqueaba y degustaba el cuello de la pelirroja haciéndola soltar unos suaves gemidos que lo enloquecían, si antes estaba un poco confundido, ahora lo estaba peor, realmente no sabía que sentía exactamente hacia su nueva compañera de trabajo, o simplemente es que aún no podía olvidar a Ada. _Mujeres_. Pensó, mientras seguía probando cada rincón del cuello de Claire, mientras acariciaba sus hombros y se dirigía hacia su espalda.

Claire por su parte no se quedaba atrás, ágilmente ya había desabotonado la camisa de Leon, acariciando su desnudo torso, sintiendo sus marcados músculos, verdaderamente ese cuerpo debía ser admirado por los mismísimos dioses, se dirigió hacia el cinturón que mantenía sus pantalones negros en su lugar.

-Impaciente, ¿eh?.- Logró decir Leon, mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.

-No sabes, realmente.- Suspiró Claire, mientras dirigía su mano hacia la bragueta del pantalón.

De repente el teléfono que traía Leon en sus bolsillos comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas un viernes en la noche?

-Mierda…- Dijo apretando los dientes, separándose de su amante, mientras se cercioraba quien era el que había sido tan inoportuno de interrumpir.

Leon se apartó de Claire, mientras ella lo miraba confundida, aún con un singular brillo en los ojos, su mirada era de un deseo prácticamente frustrado, y la situación de Leon no era tan diferente, lo habían interrumpido en un mal, muy mal momento. Tomó el celular con rabia.

-¿Hunnigan? ¿Qué pasa? No es un buen momento. – Dijo bastante enojado.

-Perdón por interrumpir, Leon es algo urgente. – Se notó en la voz de la morena su preocupación.

-¿Qué sucedió Hunnigan? – Indagó serio.

-Helena estaba realizando un entrenamiento de los nuevos miembros de la D.S.O., en eso recibió un mensaje, y…

-¿y? ¿Qué? – Leon ya estaba exasperado.

-¿Recuerdas que ahora están en campaña presidencial luego de la muerte de Benford? – Leon asintió confuso. –Pues, el hijo de Benford que es candidato, le envió un mensaje a Helena solicitando el servicio de protección por parte de la D.S.O.

-Aún no entiendo a qué va todo esto.- Dijo impaciente. –Al grano Hunnigan.

-Pues Helena fue sola a encontrarse con el hijo, no creyó que necesitara ayuda, pero por lo que sé, encontró algo.

-¿Ya te has comunicado con ella? – Inquirió intranquilo.

-No he podido…

-¿Entonces? La llamaré, en cinco minutos te llamo de nuevo.

Colgó la llamada, Claire observaba cada uno de sus movimientos de manera curiosa, estaba preocupada. Leon miró seriamente a la pelirroja, para luego tomar su teléfono e intentar contactar con la agente Harper. La morena contestó después de un par de intentos.

-¿Leon?- Respondió confundida. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿No estabas en problemas? – Preguntó Leon igual de confundido.

-No… ¿Luego? – Mencionó extrañada con la llamada de Leon.

-Hunnigan me llamó, y me dijo que estabas en problemas, que no contestabas sus llamadas. – Explicó el rubio.

-Ah eso. –Respondió relajada. –Es que estaba en una misión de proteger al candidato Benford, el hijo del ex-presidente, en caso de que algo malo pudiera suceder.

-Pero Ingrid me dijo que algo malo había pasado.

-No sé si era una trampa, pero encontré algo que quiero mostrarte mañana a primera hora, no sé si debamos preocuparnos, pero…

-Por tu voz diría que sí. – Dijo Leon.

-Tal vez, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, mañana nos vemos, creo que sería bueno que le avisaras a Claire.

-No hay problema, la tengo al lado.

Helena se llevó una sorpresa, al principio no le prestó demasiada atención a la apariencia agitada de Leon, su camisa abierta y sus pantalones desapuntados, sólo pensó que ya se iba a ir a dormir, luego de saber que estaba con Claire sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Leon serio.

-No nada. – Dijo riendo de manera divertida. –Lamento que Hunnigan te hubiera interrumpido, no era necesario que te llamara ahora.

-¿Interrupción? ¿De qué? – Mencionó sin pensar.

-No lo sé, pero por si acaso súbete la cremallera. – Rió y colgó.

Leon se sorprendió, la preocupación que Hunnigan le causó lo hizo olvidar de lo que estaba haciendo con Claire, además de que no arreglo su apariencia a llamar.

-Siento eso Claire. – Dijo serio.

Claire soltó una tímida risa. –No te agobies. – Dijo aún entre risas. –Si fue un mal momento. – Agregó divertida.

Leon bajó la cabeza. –¿En qué estábamos? – Dijo mientras se acercaba provocativamente hacia la pelirroja. Ella lo apartó.

-Mejor llévame a mi casa. Al parecer mañana debemos madrugar.

-Está bien.

Y así fue. Leon arrancó su BMW a toda velocidad a llevar a Claire a su departamento. Durante el camino no dijeron mayor cosa, por lo menos nada de lo que sucedió antes de que Leon recibiera su llamada, hablaron de cosas triviales, algunas bromas por parte de la pelirroja y comentarios sarcásticos de Leon, llegaron a su destino luego de unos veinte minutos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó interesado el agente.

-Tranquilo Leon, gracias por lo de hoy, yo puedo ir solita hasta mi puerta. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–La próxima invito yo.

Claire dio un rápido beso en su mejilla, más bien en la comisura de los labios, aunque no fue intencional, se alejó del convertible negro agitando su palma despidiéndose del rubio. Entró a su departamento, se recostó contra la puerta y dio un largo suspiro, esa noche avanzó bastante con Leon, y no estaba segura de si era lo correcto, de repente una risa maliciosa resonó en su oscura sala, sin dudarlo lanzó su bolso hacia la dirección del sonido.

-¡Auch! Eso duele Claire. –Dijo una rubia sobándose la cabeza, fingiendo llorar.

-¿Sherry? ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

-Es que me dio pereza volver con Jake, así que decidí quedarme acá, sinceramente no pensé que volvieras hoy. –Dijo con una voz pretenciosa.

-¿Luego? ¿Qué creíste? Era solo una cena de amigos. –Suspiró Claire.

-¿Segura? Ese suspiro me dijo todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué cosas dices niña? Más bien vamos a dormir, es tarde.

-No es tarde. – Replicó la rubia. –La noche es joven.- Dijo agitando sus caderas como si hubiera música.

-Claro que si, mañana debo ir al trabajo. – Suspiró la pelirroja.

-¿Tu jefe te está explotando? ¿Qué clase de trabajo te pone a hacer?

-No es eso culicagada. – Dijo seria, mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Sherry y cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Entonces?. – Preguntó la rubia tocándose la cabeza mientras fingía llorar.

-Hunnigan nos llamo, preocupada por Helena que estaba de misión y encontró algo que nos mostrará mañana, dijo que quería que yo estuviera allí, así que Leon aceptó y luego colgó repentinamente al darse cuenta que nos había interrumpi…

-¿Los interrumpió? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Indagó curiosa Sherry, con una mirada acusadora hacia la que consideraba casi su madre.

-N-nada. –Respondió nerviosa.

-Nada de nada, me vas a decir ahora. – Ordenó. –Ademas, ¿Por qué nadie me avisó a mí?

-Tal vez por tu día libre, no se… -Divagó un poco. –Vamos a dormir.

Claire se dirigió a su habitación, las veces que Sherry se quedaba con ella dormían juntas, sin embargo, esa noche no iban a dormir, la rubia se propuso a averiguar cada detalle de lo que sucedió en la noche, además de que quería llenar el vacío de lo que sucedió ocho días antes en el bar. Claire se resigno y le contó lo que pasó omitiendo detalles de lo que sucedió unas horas antes, consciente de que Sherry no la dejaría dormir en paz.

-¿Así que lo besaste? ¡Y dos veces! – Casi gritó la rubia, agarrando las sábanas por la emoción.

-Corrección, el me besó, pero si.

-Como sea. –Dijo ignorando el comentario. ¿Y qué tal besa?

-Bueno, puedo decirte que no hace las cosas mal.

-Así que no fueron solo besos.- Exclamó aún más emocionada Sherry.

-¡Claro que no!

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué paso esta noche?

-Ya te dije todo, Hunnigan nos interrumpió. – Dijo dándole la espalda a la que debió haber sido periodista. –No diré más, buenas noches.

-¡Osea que llegaron a segunda base!

-¡Shhh! Los vecinos te escucharán.

-¡Osea que si!

-No, pero casi… y no volverá a pasar.

-¿En serio? No seas mala Claire, dale una oportunidad.

Dijo eso y a pesar de todas las insistencias de la rubia no mencionó palabra hasta conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¿Qué tanto había pasado con Claire? Ella no le había dado una señal de estar disgustada por lo que sucedió esa noche, más bien era lo opuesto, él había notado su reacción, a pesar de que no pudieron terminar nada, quedó bastante satisfecho, Claire no le había pedido que lo olvidara o algo parecido, y eso le alegró, ahora debía seguir tratando de avanzar con Claire, aún no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, seguía sintiéndose muy confundido, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que la deseaba, lo había confirmado esa noche, más allá de un interés romántico, era uno físico, deseaba poder saborear cada parte de su cuerpo, darle un placer que jamás haya sentido. Se lo propuso, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño para despertar a la mañana siguiente a dirigirse a su oficina para conocer la razón por la que lo interrumpieron.

Era muy temprano, habían muy pocas personas en las oficinas de la D.S.O. Hunnigan estaba esperando ansiosa, mientras hablaba con Helena, se notaba su preocupación, llegó Claire en su Harley, con Sherry como su parrillera, ella había insistido en acompañarla, así no la hubieran invitado, ella también era parte de la organización y no la sacarían fácilmente.

-Buenos días Claire y Sherry.- Mencionó amistosa la agente Harper-

-Buenos días.- Saludó Ingrid.

Ambas saludaron.

-¿Y Leon? – Indagó Helena, lanzando una mirada pícara a la pelirroja, quien se sonrrojó, mientras que Sherry reía en complicidad. -¿Por qué no ha llegado?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué debería saberlo? – Dijo Claire seria.

Hunnigan no entendía lo que pasaba. Sólo observaba la escena perdida, mientras veía a Claire avergonzarse y a Helena y Sherry secretear y reir juntas. Llegó el mencionado.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal todo?- Saludó enérgicamente el rubio.

-¡Leon! ¿Por qué tan alegre? ¿Tuviste una buena noche? – Bromeó Helena.

-Hmm si, algo así. – Respondió secamente, la energía se perdió completamente.

-Vamos Claire, tu también deberías estar alegre. –Dijo Sherry empujando con el hombro a la pelorroja.

De repente Ingrid lo entendió todo, y prefirió ignorar lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Pasamos a la oficina? – Dijo y todos la siguieron.

-Bien Helena, ahora nos vas a decir que sucedió.- Dijo Leon.

La pelinegra asintió. –Sherry, ya que estas aquí, creo que esto también podría incumbirte. –Bien, comenzaré desde el principio…

* * *

_Helena se dirigía hacia su encuentro con el hijo del presidente, no pudo proteger a su padre, pero en compensación daría su propia vida por proteger al heredero Benford. En realidad no era muy difícil su misión, por lo que decidió realizarla sola, y la única que sabía de su tarea era Hunnigan, su informadora. Llegó al lugar acordado, Benford estaba acompañado de sus guarda espaldas, en plena campaña política todo era muy peligroso, y más porque su plan era seguir con el plan de gobierno de su padre, debía de ser muy valiente para exponer todo lo del bioterrorismo, pero sin duda lo haría._

_Todo iba muy normal, unas guardias comunes, era muy simple, buscar algo de información sobre los brotes de virus y otras cosas en las computadoras de las abandonadas oficinas de Neo-Umbrella, para así poder exponer toda la verdad, de repente recibieron en una computadora un mensaje anónimo, no tenía remitente, Helena abrió los archivos, que se dispersaron rápidamente por la pantalla, múltiples ventanas se abrieron, mostrando fórmulas químicas, reportes de experimentos, ensayos, videos, imágenes, informes científicos, entre lo que se podía ver a simple vista había títulos que destacaban especialmente el siguiente: "VIRUS PERFECTO (T-VERÓNICA, G-VIRUS)" Eso no era nuevo, era la investigación de Carla Radames, aquella que se hacía pasar por la espía Ada Wong, hasta el momento no había nada de qué preocuparse, era información que ya conocían, sin embargo Helena guardó la información para dársela a Ingrid y que ella la investigara a fondo, la mandó pero un problema de comunicación impidió que el mensaje se transmitiera completo, dando a entender a Hunnigan que Helena se encontraba con una amenaza B.O.W. cuando en realidad sólo le mandó información que recibió de algún desconocido. Helena continuó explorando, cuando encontró más informes, esta vez de personas que habían logrado sobrevivir al Virus C _«_Como Jake_»_ pensó la agente, alarmándose al seguir encontrando información de casos de sobrevivientes al Virus G y por último un caso de "VIRUS PERFECTO" un sujeto que terminó adaptándose y controlándolo por completo, pero la información estaba incompleta, Helena intuía que algo faltaba, para más adelante descubrir que era._

* * *

-¿El Virus perfecto?- Indagó Leon.

Helena asintió. –Sí, eso no es nuevo, no es más que el virus C.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, ella consiguió el G-Virus gracias a mí, además de los anticuerpos de Jake. – Añadió Sherry con cierta preocupación en su voz. - Pero… ¿No se supone que eso acabó ya?

-No, hay más, algo sobre el virus T-Verónica.- Respondió Helena.

«_T-Verónica_» Pensó Claire, recordando lo sucedido durante su enfrentamiento con los Ashford, y posterior muerte de su compañero. «_Steve..._»

Leon notó la expresión de Claire, él sabía que ella conocía perfectamente el virus T-Verónica, más que cualquiera, ella lo había vivido en carne propia.

* * *

_Helena encontró un informe que llamó su atención, existía alguien que logró desarrollar el virus T-Verónica: Alexia Ashford, luego de quince años, pero murió sin dejar ninguna otra muestra del virus, Helena se preguntó entonces cómo Carla logró conseguir una muestra, aunque no era el virus perfecto, los documentos mostraban que la investigadora de Simmons había implantado ese virus en alguien, que sólo debía esperar quince años para que se desarrollara, más que el virus perfecto, Carla tenía la segunda intención de manipular ese virus, el T-02 sin necesidad de hibernación de quince años, el tener un espécimen con el T-Verónica, revelando que existía alguien con el virus incubando era bastante peligroso, por lo que debían buscarlo._

* * *

-¿T-Verónica?- Indagó Claire, completamente exaltada. –Creí que era un virus olvidado…

-Al parecer Carla planeaba usarlo, además de que fue base para el C-Virus. – Respondió Helena. -¿Qué deberíamos hacer Leon?

-Entonces buscar en donde tienen el cuerpo y acabar con él, antes de que despierte y nos quiera matar a todos. – Dijo Leon algo irónico. – O peor, el virus sea utilizado para perfeccionar más virus, y una catástrofe bioterrorista suceda de nuevo. – Terminó Leon más serio.

Todos asintieron.

-Pero Alexia no era la única con el T-Verónica, además de su padre y… - Dijo Claire poco convencida. –Había alguien más.

-Steve…- Pronunció Sherry.

El rostro de Claire cambió, la tristeza la invadió, amargos recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

-Pero Steve está muerto. – Continuó la pelirroja decaida.

Leon se acercó a ella y rodeó con su brazo el hombro de su compañera.

-Está bien Claire. – Pronunció el rubio, acariciándola suavemente para reconfortarla. -Además, hay más casos, como el de Manuela, en sí el virus no se perdió luego de la muerte de Steve, Wesker lo distribuyó a más organizaciones.

Claire aceptó, y se sentó. Helena y Hunnigan que observaban la escena no podían evitar sentirse confundidas, no tenían idea de que Claire había vivido eso, Helena la comprendió y la miró compasivamente, quince años después sus heridas no habían sanado por completo. Todos se retiraron, pues por ahora no habría más temas que tratar, Sherry le dio la señal de que la esperaba para que volvieran a casa, mientras que Leon seguía con Claire, le partía el corazón verla así de devastada, no era nada comparada con la Claire alegre y valiente que patea traseros de zombies, no, era como una niña pequeña con miedo de todo. Claire necesitaba sentirse apoyada, alejada de la soledad, Leon lo entendió, así que sin pensarlo posó sus cálidos labios en los de la pelirroja, ella abrió los ojos, con algunas lágrimas, esos enormes ojos azules que al verlos así sólo entristecían a Leon, Claire correspondió el beso unos instantes.

-No Leon, no está bien. – Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-¿Por qué no está bien? – Dijo confundido, mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, abrazándola por la cintura. -¿Qué pasa Claire?

-Es que no es el momento…

-Tienes razón. – Suspiró apartándose de la pelirroja. – Pero tenemos que hablar de esto…

Hasta el momento todo había pasado tan rápido que no habían tenido tiempo de prácticamente nada, Leon se alejó, para salir por la puerta de la oficina.

-No, espera. – Dijo la pelirroja sujetándole el hombro izquierdo, situándose detrás de él. –Yo…

Leon la interrumpió, la besó de nuevo, esta vez reclamando sus labios como propios, había estado ansiando eso desde la noche anterior, y ahora de nuevo se le presentaba la oportunidad, tomó su cintura acariciándole la espalda, la acorraló contra la puerta. Ella por su parte tocaba su formado pectoral, rozando sus delicados dedos por encima de la tela de la camisa que traía, Leon se apoderó de su cuello, brindando besos cariñosos, y algunos mordiscos, volvió a sus labios rojos besándolos con pasión, la guerra de lenguas comenzó, hasta el momento en el que el aire se hizo imprescindible, se separaron con la respiración agitada.

-Creo que no tenemos que ir tan rápido Claire. –Dijo Leon. - No si tú no quieres.

-Pero si quiero…-Dijo acomodándose el cabello.

Leon esbozó una pícara sonrisa de medio lado. – En serio, no es necesario.

-Está bien vayamos con calma señor Kennedy. – Soltó una risita algo irónica. –Ahora me voy, Sherry me debe de estar esperando.

Claire se marchó de la oficina, despidiéndose de Leon con un casto beso en los labios, se dirigió hacia su motocicleta y partió hacia su departamento con Sherry.

Por su parte, Leon atravesó la puerta unos segundos después para encontrarse con Ingrid afuera recogiendo sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Claire? – Indagó Hunnigan con un tono travieso en la voz.

-¿Cómo van de qué? – Preguntó Leon mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-No te hagas Leon. – Respondió terminando de recoger todo.

El rubio la tomó de los hombros mientras sonreía traviesamente. –No sé de que hablas.

-Yo sé de esto Leon.

Leon se apartó de ella, y se alejó arqueando las cejas de forma burlona. –Nos vemos Ingrid.

* * *

«_Amigos con derechos_», eso podrían ser y la idea no dejaba de sonar en la mente de la pelirroja, ella no deseaba ninguna relación amorosa por ahora, o eso pensaba, para ella, eso era complicarse la existencia y no consideraba necesario tener pareja en esos momentos, claro que nunca contempló que ese sería Leon, pero bueno, él tampoco quería ir tan rápido y de cierta forma eso la reconfortaba.

-¿Claire? – Interrumpió Sherry en sus pensamientos. -¿Estás bien?

-Eh, si claro. – Respondió distraída.

-¿En qué pensabas? – Indagó curiosa. -¿En Leon? – Propuso de manera divertida.

-No es de tu incumbencia niña.- Sonrió. –Más bien, ¿irás con Jake hoy?

-Si saldré con el esta noche, ya terminé mi trabajo, así que tengo unos días libres. –Respondió orgullosa. –Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues, no estoy diciendo que seas vieja ni nada, pero… -Se detuvo al sentirse amenazada con la mirada asesina de Claire. – Digo, es que jamás he conocido a un novio tuyo.

-Por qué no ha habido. – Respondió seria. -¿Cómo es que una niña menor que yo me dice eso? – Dijo atacando la cabeza de la rubia jugando con su cabello. –No tengo afán. – Suspiró. –No te preocupes por eso, ya verás, cuando menos lo esperes. –La rubia sonrió y luego ambas se echaron a reir.

* * *

La idea también resonaba en la cabeza de Leon, sonrió con malicia. «_No sería tan malo_»al él le agradaba la idea, tanto como a la pelirroja, no deseaba tener una relación seria, no más sentimientos, los iba a enterrar cien metros bajo tierra, igual que los de Ada, y el tener esa relación con Claire probablemente lo haría más fácil, no planeaba utilizarla ni nada parecido, quería llevar las cosas con calma, conocer más a Claire, si es que era posible.

«_Amigos con derechos_» Pensó en voz alta mientras inevitablemente una perversa sonrisa se trazaba en sus labios. «_Tal vez funcione_» No es que estuviera usando a Claire para olvidar a Ada, más bien era lo opuesto, el tenía ciertos sentimientos confusos hacia la pelirroja, y al acercarse más a ella quería aclararlos, seguramente funcionaría.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya dije describir la situación del virus me fue algo confuso, así que por favor si tengo algo mal avísenme :c**

**No me odien por no continuar lo de la casa de Leon D: Pero es que todavía no es momento (?)**

**El próximo les aseguro que sí pasara 3:) **

**Si tienen dudas o algo díganme, lo menos que quiero es que se confundan D:**

**De verdad, espero que les guste la historia como va, y acepto sugerencias y eso :D**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :***


	4. Chapter 4: Dando el siguiente paso

**Hola Lectores!**

**Traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, creo que ya es hora de subir el rango a M, aunque no fue muy explicito, los próximos si lo serán, ya hay nuevos personajes interactuando y seguirán habiendo más, trataré de subirlos seguidos pero no garantizo nada, ya voy tres semanas estudiando y esta última fue difícil, porque ya se acerca el primer corte y me toca entregar proyectos D: Malditos profesores, creen que uno no tiene vida social (bueno no tengo :c) Pero bueno, no vengo a quejarme de la universidad, así que sin más les dejo el cuarto capítulo. **

**Gracias por sus Reviews: ClaireRedfield123; Vidian & Clauu :3 Me motivan a escribir :'3**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Dando el siguiente paso**

Calma, llevar las cosas con calma, claro, ese pensamiento se había ido al demonio hacía una semana desde que comenzó todo. Claire ya llevaba dos semanas trabajando en la D.S.O., bueno más bien entrenando, según Leon ya estaba lista para comenzar su labor oficialmente en la organización, él se había encargado de entrenarla muy bien, y no sólo en el aspecto laboral, habían entrenado y explorado en cada rincón de las instalaciones, LITERAL, estuvieron bastante ocupados esa última semana, su relación avanzó de una manera muy importante. Estaban encerrados en el vestidor del gimnasio.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó el rubio extasiado.

-Si…- Logró responder la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada.

* * *

_Ese sábado fue prácticamente normal comparado con lo que había sucedido últimamente, luego de la invitación de Leon el viernes y el terrible informe de Helena ese mismo día en la mañana, lo único que quería Claire era descansar, Sherry se fue con Jake a una discoteca, la invitaron, pero luego de lo sucedido en una situación similar el anterior viernes en el bar, ella se negó rotundamente, ellos comprendieron y se marcharon, dejando a la pelirroja como una solterona en su casa encerrada un sábado en la noche, después de todo eran jóvenes y necesitaban divertirse, lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a Claire fue tener una maratón de películas, la que fuera, quería tener una noche tranquila, pero eso cambió al recibir una llamada. _

_-¿Hola?_

_-Claire, ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?_

_-¿Igual que ayer? No gracias, quiero tener un sábado tranquilo Leon._

_-Vamos Redfield, no seas aburrida. –Dijo incitándola a salir. –Una salidita no hace daño, o… ¿Es que ya te estás haciendo vieja?_

_-No soy vieja, es que no quiero salir hoy. – Dijo bastante seria. –Más bien Kennedy, tú que estás tan joven, ¿Porqué no sales con alguien?_

_-Es que quiero salir contigo._

_-¿Conmigo? – Claire rió. –Vamos, no te creo, seguro que tienes a más de una, yo sólo quiero tener una aburrida noche como tú la llamas._

_-Bueno, como quieras. – Dijo tranquilamente. –Nos vemos el lunes, chao._

_Y colgó, Claire se sorprendió, pensó que le iba a insistir más, pero tenía razón, él debía de tener una lista de pretendientes que harían lo que fuera para él, «Tengo que admitirlo, el maldito esta bueno» dio un pesado suspiro, era frustrante, mientras vaciaba las palomitas en un plato dispuesta a comenzar su "emocionante" noche de películas, iba a la mitad de la primera cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. «¿Quién será?» se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, posó su ojo sobre el visor de la puerta y se encontró con un rubio bastante atractivo sosteniendo una caja de pizza, era Leon. Abrió la puerta, sin recordar que estaba en pijama, con pantuflas y el cabello desarreglado._

_-Leon, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Indagó entre sorprendida y molesta._

_-Oye, quería mejorar tu noche, traje pizza, de tu favorita. – Y entró al departamento._

_Su mirada se posó en la pelirroja quien vestía una corta bata de tirantes color rosa, no podía evitar apartar la vista que esa preciosa mujer le ofrecía, cuando notó que esta se sonrojó, desvió su rostro hacia la cocina donde descargó la pizza y una botella de Coca-cola_

_-Si no te sientes cómoda, puedes cambiarte. – Mencionó distraído mientras buscaba vasos para servir la gaseosa. –Pero no cuentes con que me iré, ya vine, así que es tarde._

_Claire dio un largo suspiro. –No, me quedaré así, no creo que te incomode. – Dijo con la voz con un tono seductor._

_-Claro que no, por mi está bien. – Respondió de la manera más tranquila posible. Ese hombre sabía guardar la compostura hasta en esos momentos._

_Se sentaron en el cómodo sofá de la sala de Claire, apagaron la luz, para seguir observando las películas mientras comían pizza._

_-No sabía que estos eran tus pasatiempos favoritos. – Dijo Leon burlón mientras observaba como la pelirroja se inclinaba para cambiar la película en el DVD, la visión que le proporcionaba era perfecta, alcanzaba a ver ligeramente unas finas bragas de encaje negro._

_-Sí, eso hago yo, así de aburrida es mi vida. – Dijo irónica. –Y ya deja de verme con esos ojos, contrólate Leon, ¿el agente no puede ser un poco más discreto?_

_Leon soltó una risa. –No puedo hacer mucho si te vistes así, y de paso me restriegas tu trasero en la cara. – Dijo tranquilamente. –Claire, no sabía que te gustaba ser observada. – Sugirió juguetón._

_«Es un hueso duro de roer» Pensó frustrada -Me dijiste que no te incomodaba, además tengo pereza de cambiarme, pero si te distrae tanto puedes irte, y NO, no te estoy echando, pero interrumpiste mi solitaria noche de películas. – Le guiño un ojo._

_-Apuesto que te gustaría hacer algo más emocionante, ¿no crees? – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara._

_-Leon, tú eras el que quería ir despacio ¿Qué pasó ahora? – Dijo incorporándose para reproducir la siguiente película y se sentó a su lado.- O será que… ¿Tienes necesidades que no puedes reprimir? – Indagó divertida acercándose peligrosamente a su oído susurrando la última palabra._

_-Oh Claire, no querrás hacer eso. – Dijo levantándola sobre sus piernas, colocándola encima de él. –Yo sólo quiero ver la película._

_-No finjas inocencia. – Dijo acercando su frente a la de Leon. – Este juego es de a dos._

_Leon dejó escapar un suspiro ronco mientras Claire se levantaba de su regazo y retomaba su lugar en el sofá, la pelirroja sabía jugar. Durante la película Leon observó atentamente, interesado por los gustos de la chica, pensó que vería películas románticas o de drama, pero no, se encontró con una aficionada del terror. «Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que hemos vivido» Estaban viendo las siete películas de juegos macabros o "Saw" como eran más conocidas. Pero al contrario de él, su compañera estaba profundamente dormida, recargada en su hombro, se acabó la cuarta película y ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, entonces Leon pensó que ya era suficiente así que la llevó a su habitación, la cargó hasta descargarla en su cama delicadamente para no despertarla, pero a pesar de sus precauciones la pelirroja abrió sus ojos azules de la manera más perezosa posible._

_-¿A dónde vas? ¿Ya se acabó la película? – Indagó con la voz adormilada._

_-Voy a dormir Claire, te perdiste la emoción, no sabía que eras tan floja para las películas. –Le reprendió divertido._

_-¿Leon Kennedy sonriendo? – Dijo traviesa. –Es tarde, mejor quédate a dormir aquí._

_-¿Qué me quede contigo? – Inquirió sorprendido. –Estas bromeando, ¿no?_

_-No bromeo, puedes quedarte en la sala. – Dijo y le lanzó una almohada al rostro._

_-No, así no es divertido. – Le devolvió la almohada. –Los sofás no son tan cómodos como las camas._

_-Pues te conformas Leon._

_-Um pues ya que, ten buena noche.- Dijo despidiéndose de la pelirroja con un beso en la esquina de los labios._

_-Espera Leon, yo…_

_-¿Otra vez? Iré a dormir Claire, más bien dime donde hay cobijas._

_-Aquí en mi cama.- Masculló por lo bajo, pero Leon pudo escucharlo. «Estúpida» se reprendió mentalmente._

_-Bien ya que insistes, me las llevaré.- Dijo y empezó a jalar las cobijas de Claire para llevárselas al sofá._

_Ella por su parte también oponía resistencia, no le iba a quitar las cobijas, no de esa forma, así que en un intento por no dejarse ganar por la fuerza de Leon las soltó para que Leon cayera de la cama dejando a su paso un estrepitoso ruido, golpeándose fuertemente contra el piso frío, Claire rió al ver la cara de Leon._

_-Vamos, creo que has pasado peores.- Dijo burlona._

_-¿Eso crees? – Dijo abalanzándose sobre ella, para luego empujarla de la cama._

_Leon rió más fuerte, y empezó su guerra quien se quedara arriba en la cama ganaba, y Claire al final quedó sentada en su cómoda, victoriosa, mientras se burlaba del agente Kennedy._

_-Como yo gané me quedo con la cobija.- Dijo la pelirroja._

_-Hiciste trampa. – Suspiró Leon. – Pero bueno, me iré a dormir afuera, sin cobija, tal como un perro.- Fingió tristeza._

_-¿Qué hice trampa? – Dijo arqueando una ceja. -¿Cómo se supone que hice trampa?_

_Arrebató la cobija de Claire, señalando cómo su pijama, estaba desacomodada, una tira se deslizó por su hombro, y estaba un poco más arriba de la normal, dejando ver más de los muslos de la chica._

_-Me distraes, Claire, así no se vale, vamos a jugar la revancha, a la par. – Finalizó mientras sacaba la camisa que traía puesta dejando al aire sus pectorales bien formados._

_Claire se sorprendió. -¿Quieres jugar entonces?- Dijo y se soltó el cabello._

_-No querrás jugar así Redfield. – Comentó mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y se dirigía hacia la bragueta de su pantalón._

_-Espera, déjame a mí. – Dijo y se acercó sutilmente hacia Leon, para terminar lo que él comenzó._

_-Pensé que querías ir con calma. – Dijo Leon, apartándola suavemente de su pantalón. –Bueno es suficiente, quédate con la cobija._

_Claire suspiró con frustración. –No sé cómo puedes controlarte._

_-Se llama auto-control._

_-Bueno, pero antes de que te vayas, vamos a hacer una última prueba.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, y comenzaba a levantarse la bata que traía por pijama, notó como su compañero se comenzaba a tensionar. –Espera, ¿No será más bien que quieres que yo te…_

_-¿Qué me ruegues?- Interrumpió exaltado mientras fingía una risa histérica, dio en el clavo, se había aguantado, todo por verla suplicar e implorar. – Mi amor, lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta jugar con fuego y no quiero que te quemes._

_-No crees que hace calor.- Mencionó dejando totalmente confundido al rubio. Se quitó por fin su pijama, quedando únicamente en ropa interior._

_«Ya vemos por dónde va el agua al molino» Sonrió para sí mismo -Si tienes razón. – Dijo mientras abría las ventanas de la habitación de Claire. –Un poco de aire nos hará bien._

_La erección creciente comenzaba a incomodarlo. Claire lo notó. –Déjame ayudarte con eso.- Suspiró por fin dirigiéndose esta vez a bajar el pantalón sin pensarlo, y sin Leon detenerla, bajo sus bóxers observando cuidadosamente el prominente bulto para luego por fin liberarlo de las ataduras de la tela de la ropa interior._

_-Creo que no necesitaremos jugar más.- Dijo Leon satisfecho, mientras la llevaba a la cama._

* * *

-Eso estuvo increible.- Dijo Claire apuntaba su blusa. – Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

-Dame un respiro Claire.- Suspiró Leon, mientras atacaba su cuello con apasionadas mordeduras y lo succionaba con desespero.

-Dejarás una marca, además si sigues no podremos detenernos… –Musitó reprimiendo gemidos que amenazaban con salir. –…Otra vez.

-Es que cada vez es diferente, ninguna es igual a cualquier otra, es esplendido, el baño, el gimnasio, mi oficina…

Claire lo calló con un beso suave. –Vamos, salgamos que pueden sospechar.

Y así se terminaron de vestir y salieron de el vestidor, esa semana había sido bastante activa para ambos, aunque Claire se veía más radiante de lo normal, los efectos y el desgaste en Leon se empezaban a notar, o por lo menos para sus compañeras de trabajo.

-Leon, que extraño verte solo, últimamente solo te la pasas con Claire. – Dijo Hunnigan con un tono de voz que se podría dar a malinterpretación.

-Por supuesto que sí, la he estado ayudando a entrenar, es lo normal. –Dijo bastante tranquilo.

-Pero últimamente te vez algo… no sé diferente, luces cansado, y no creo que sea por trabajar tanto, o si no Claire estaría igual y es todo lo opuesto. – Dijo Helena bastante divertida. -¿No crees que es raro?

-Si Helena, muy raro. – La apoyó Ingrid.

-¿No creen que están siendo algo paranoicas? – Preguntó Leon mientras sonreía, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ambas mujeres.

–Ahora, a trabajar señoritas.

Leon se marchó, la jornada laboral terminó y por fin era viernes, en el fin de semana se libraría del trabajo, no tenía nada pendiente, excepto coordinar unas investigaciones sobre el caso de virus T-Verónica, aunque no era necesariamente de su jurisdicción, ese tema competía más a la B.S.A.A. pero como el mérito del descubrimiento era de Helena, también estaba involucrado, así que ambas organizaciones se unieron para impedir cualquier ataque bioterrorista, al llegar a su oficina se encontró con Claire, quien se la pasaba allí, trabajando también, Claire era bastante dedicada con el trabajo, pero al final siempre lograba distraerlo, y no era bueno, por lo menos no para el trabajo.

-Leon, me voy ya, iré con mi hermano, a lo del caso de virus.

-¿Tienes que ir? – Preguntó entristecido. – Yo tenía otros planes para hoy. – Dijo tomándole la mano.

-Leon tienes que entender. – Soltó su mano del agarre y la dirigió hacia la mejilla del agente. – Recuerda que sigo teniendo contacto con la B.S.A.A. además necesitan más información del T-Verónica, y mi hermano y yo somos los que lo hemos vivido de cerca. – Suspiró.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte.

-Está bien, vamos. – Mencionó resignada a que Leon ya no querría separarse de ella mucho tiempo.

Claire ese día no viajó en su motocicleta, últimamente se había quedado en casa de Leon, por lo que era él quien la llevaba al trabajo, ambos se dirigieron al BMW que tanto le encantaba Claire, a toda velocidad llegaron a las oficinas de la B.S.A.A.

-¡Claire! – Saludo Jill efusivamente a la pelirroja. –Tiempo sin vernos. Hola Leon.

-Sí, mucho tiempo, como cuanto, ¿una semana? –Ambas rieron, Leon solo asintió.

-Vamos cuñada, es que se te echa de menos en estas oficinas. – Dijo algo melancólica. –Lo bueno es que vienes a visitarnos seguido, además estas muy bonita, ese trabajo no te desgasta tanto como esperábamos.

-Gracias Jill.

Jill los hizo pasar a la oficina de Chris, él estaba sentado contemplando una fotografía colgada en la pared, fue tomada el día que por fin Claire y Jill se conocieron, estaban ellas dos cada una al lado de Chris mientras sonreían enérgicamente a la cámara.

-¿Chris? – Indagó Claire sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué haces?

-Oh Claire, nada, solo pensaba. – Se dirigió a abrazar a su hermanita. – Leon, que bueno verte por acá.

-Si Leon, es bueno que te involucres con nosotros, ya sabes por tu amistad con Chris y con Claire, eres un amigo muy importante para nosotros. –Dijo Jill.

-Sí, es bueno trabajar con los amigos. –Afirmó Chris.

Claire y Leon se miraron de manera cómplice.

-Aunque a veces se convierte en amor. – Rio Jill, posicionándose detrás del agente de la B.S.A.A. - ¿No Chris?

-Si.- Bufó Chris. –Pero espero que ese no sea su caso. – Señaló a su hermana y su compañero, el conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Leon por cierta asiática.

-Por eso no hay problema Chris. – Dijo Claire en un tono despreocupado.

Chris suspiró.

-Pero si conoces a alguien Claire, preséntamelo. –Dijo la rubia. –Que no sea como tu hermano que se tardó años en presentarnos a ambas.

-Ya te lo he dicho Jill, jamás encontré la oportunidad, además no oficializamos lo nuestro hace mucho.

-Sí, pero somos amigos hace años. En fin, no creo que a eso haya venido Claire, así que dejemos de hablar sobre nuestra vida personal. – Dijo la agente Valentine.

-Sí, no tengo muchos ánimos de escuchar cosas sobre ustedes. – Dijo Claire. – Fue suficiente con esa vez…

* * *

_-¡Claire, se nos hace tarde! – Dijo el mayor de los Redfield, apurando a su hermana para salir._

_-Voy Chris ¿Cuál es el afán?_

_-Es una sorpresa._

_Claire suspiró saliendo por fin de su habitación arreglada, ambos subieron a la Ford 4x4 de Chris, y se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, a una casa de campo, con un jardín hermoso, Claire notó que no estaban solos, había una hermosa mujer con cabello rubio esperando en la puerta. «Es muy linda ¿Quién será?» La mujer saltó hacia los brazos de Chris, muy efusivamente, demasiado para su gusto, ella sólo observaba la escena confundida. «¿No será Jill?»_

_-Oh, lo siento, tú debes ser Claire. –Dijo la mujer sonriente y amigable. –Yo soy Jill, Jill Valentine. –Extendió su mano a la pelirroja. –Chris me ha hablado mucho de ti, ah y no te preocupes, yo no soy tan enérgica como parece, sólo que ansiaba ver de nuevo a Chris y por supuesto conocerte._

_-Es un gusto conocer a la mismísima Jill Valentine. – Dijo Claire amable, una vez presentada adoró a Jill, Chris le habló tanto de ella que quería conocerla._

_Jill y Claire entablaron amistad rápidamente, durante la tarde comieron un picnic, fue bastante agradable el momento que pasaron ese día los tres, aunque en un momento Chris llegó a sentirse desplazado, su hermana y su novia se entendían perfectamente._

_-Pasó mucho tiempo para conocernos Claire._

_-Si ya sabes, mi hermano se pierde y toca buscarlo. – Dijo la pelirroja divertida._

_-Lo sé perfectamente, tanto como tú._

_Rieron y disfrutaron ese ameno momento, Jill causó una gran impresión en Claire, no podía existir nadie más tan perfecto como ella para su hermano, realmente le agradó conocerla. En lo que quedó de la tarde conversaron más, de tantas anécdotas y experiencias que vivieron, hasta que por alguna extraña razón llegó al tema de conversación la vida íntima de la pareja._

_-Jill, no es necesario que me cuentes eso. – Dijo Claire algo horrorizada._

_-Sí lo es. – Rió la rubia. –Además Chris está recogiendo las cosas de afuera aún se demora. – Dijo divertida._

_Claire suspiró, no podría sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. –Está bien, pero no entres mucho en detalles._

_La rubia sonrió con satisfacción._

* * *

-Si ya, Claire. – Dijo Chris cambiando el tema de conversación. - Así que el T-Verónica es preocupación para ustedes.

-Si.- Afirmó el agente Kennedy. –Nos preocupa que el virus sea usado por alguien para desatar algún desastre.

-Es decir que Carla Radames dejo la investigación del virus para que alguien la terminara, y el objetivo de la alianza entre la D.S.O. y la B.S.A.A. es encontrar el sucesor de ese proyecto. –Resumió Chris.

-Pero algo que me preocupa es quien le haya podido transmitir la información a Helena. – Añadió Claire.

-Además de también como obtuvo el virus, es extraño, ya que la única muestra que quedaba era Steve, y Wesker se lo llevó quien sabe a dónde. – Completó Jill.

-No Jill, el virus continuó, Wesker lo distribuyó a más entidades, por lo tanto no es raro que el virus exista. – Dijo Chris. –Estaba en mi informe, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Dijo algo sorprendido.

-Lo siento Chris se me había olvidado. –Dijo Jill tratando de excusarse.

-Bueno no importa, el caso es buscar cual es la propiedad de cada organización, ¿no crees Leon? – Dijo Chris.

-Pues pienso que es prioridad encontrar al responsable de que esa información llegara a nuestras manos. – Interrumpió Claire.

-Me quitaste la palabra de la boca. –Se quejó Leon. –En fin, pienso que la B.S.A.A debería de encargarse de encontrar la muestra, infiltrándose en posibles laboratorios, y la D.S.O. nos encargaríamos de rastrear a la persona que nos dio la información, Hunnigan ya está en eso, aunque parece algo difícil.

-Bien, no tengo objeciones contra eso. – Consintió Chris. –La B.S.A.A. nos encargaremos de encontrar las muestras que hayan de ese virus y de localizar a la persona que él tiene el virus.

Los demás asintieron.

-Entonces, cuando tengamos la información completa, intercambiaremos datos, para acabar con esto antes de que algo más pase. –Terminó Claire.

Se despidieron de la pareja, quienes ya se marchaban hacia su casa, un departamento perfecto para ellos dos en la ciudad de Washington, invitaron a Leon y Claire a comer, pero ellos se negaron, diciendo que tenían trabajo que hacer y en parte era verdad. Ambos se fueron en el convertible negro camino hacia un bar.

-¿A dónde vamos Leon? – indagó la pelirroja.

-Vamos a un bar, ¿no tienes ganas de tomar algo y bailar?

-No, en realidad no tengo ganas, todo esto de Wesker y el T-Verónica me dejó algo preocupada. – Respondió sincera.

-Claire, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que lograremos salir bien de esto, no nos rendiremos hasta no dejar rastro de esas malditas armas biológicas. – Dijo acariciando la pierna de Claire sobre el pantalón.

-Leon, es que no es eso. – Susurró. –Es que no logro imaginar todo lo que Wesker hizo con Steve y…

-Claire no te sigas atormentando, eso ya pasó, nuestro deber es evitar que eso vuelva a pasar, bastantes personas han sufrido a causa de todo esto, nosotros mismos también.

-Lo sé Leon…

-No te culpes por Steve, debes superarlo, ya han pasado quince años.

-Tienes razón, lo dejaré en el pasado, si no lo hago, no podré continuar. – Dijo decidida. – Si tú lo haces, yo también lo haré.

-¿Qué yo hago qué? – Dijo algo divertido.

-Pues por Ada, ya sabes… - Se pausó un momento. –Si tú la olvidas, yo superaré a Steve.

-Claire, yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo no quiero tener una relación seria. No me malentiendas, no es que te esté usando para olvidar a Steve y no creo que tú lo hagas para olvidar a Ada.

-Te creo Claire, yo lo hago porque… - Se calló un momento. -¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Bueno, llévame, hace días no paso por allá, pero por favor dime ¿por qué haces esto?

-Claire es que… Yo no quiero lastimarte, es mejor que dejemos así.

-Ahora eres tu el que lo dice. –Dijo con la voz quebrada. –Te diré porqué lo hago, lo hago porque realmente me entiendo contigo, en todo aspecto, adoro que seamos amigos, no cambiaría eso por ser algo más, y si esto pasa es porque… - Dejo de hablar unos instantes, Leon la miraba preocupado.

-Claire, lo hago porque te deseo, te deseo tan intensamente que me cuesta aceptarlo a mí mismo. – Soltó Leon, mirando la reacción de su copiloto.

-¿En serio es atracción? – Lo miró sorprendida. –No creí que me quisieras tanto para que aceptaras eso, no creí que me vieras de esa manera, yo sólo pensé que querías cubrir tus necesidades o algo…

-Es verdad Claire, y respecto a necesidades, creo que es más evidente en ti, tu eres quien me tiene acabado. –Bromeó y la alegría volvió a los ojos de su compañera.

-¿Sabes? Vamos al bar. –Dijo Claire entusiasmada.

-No, ya pasamos hace rato, es tarde, pero tengo una mejor idea. – Y la miró con los ojos brillantes y deseosos.

-¿Pero iremos a mi casa?

-Sí, ya que dijiste que extrañas tu casa, iremos un rato.

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Claire, o casi llegan, porque sus besos impedían que caminaran normalmente, Leon la abrazaba, palpaba y acariciaba impaciente, ni siquiera era capaz de abrir la puerta, luego de muchos esfuerzos lograron entrar, Claire tiró su bolso lejos, y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Estas tan ansioso para hacerlo en la puerta? – Indagó la pelirroja desvistiendo a su acompañante.

-¿Claire? – Se escuchó una rubia quien estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión, junto a un hombre que estaba dormido a su lado.

_«Mierda» _Pensaron ambos al ver que era Sherry quien estaba con Jake en su departamento, Claire no la esperaba allí, y se lamentó en ese momento el haberle dado una copia de la llave de su casa.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Sherry confundida, pero a la vez alegre, le entusiasmaba el verlos juntos, pero eso mismo era el problema, era mejor enterarse por Claire y no verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Sherry, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Claire bastante avergonzada mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, por que a mí me encantó escribirlo, espero me dejen sus opiniones y esas cosas, si no entienden algo me dicen :3**

**Bueno respecto al capítulo, era inevitable meter a Chris y Jill 3 pero creánme que no planeo que queden de personajes secundarios xD Claire aún no supera a Steve, y por su parte Leon no puede olvidar a Ada del todo, pero esto se aclarará, se los aseguro. Por el lado de Sherry y Jake, ¿Qué creen que hacían allí? xd ok no, pero Claire y Leon fueron descubiertos 3:) Jajaja.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :'3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 5**

**Descubrimientos**

Claire y Leon estaban completamente avergonzados, jamás se les pasó por la cabeza que estando juntos se encontrarían con alguien, mucho menos la pequeña rubia y su novio, no sabían cómo salir de esa bochornosa situación.

-Eh ¿yo? Eh… no nada pasábamos a saludarte, tranquila, después hablamos, yo me iré. –Dijo Sherry algo incómoda. –Jake, despierta, nos vamos.

-¿Pero qué es esto? – Dijo Jake desperezándose y burlón. –Nosotros veníamos a invitar a Claire a divertirse, pero parece que no era necesario, con el agente tiene toda la diversión que necesita.

Leon le lanzó una mirada asesina al mercenario, más bien de odio, la incomodidad brotaba por sus poros. Jake se limitó a formar una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Calla Jake! – Exclamó la rubia enojada, golpeando con su codo al muchacho. – Nosotros nos vamos ya, no queremos incomodarlos, adiós Claire, adiós Leon.

Sherry, salió caminando rápido de la casa, sin darle ningún momento a Claire o a Leon de reaccionar, salió prácticamente corriendo despavorida, bueno si, la escena fue algo incómoda, pero tampoco para huir de esa manera, la pelirroja suspiró pesadamente.

- Siento eso Leon. – Mencionó tímida.

-No importa Claire, creo que Sherry quedó algo impresionada.

-Lo sé. – Respondió Claire divertida. -¿Viste su cara?

El agente rió. –Sí, creo que tendremos que explicarle lo que pasó.

-Déjamelo a mí Kennedy. – Dijo recuperándose de su ataque de risa. –Por otro lado…

-¿Vas a preguntar que en qué estábamos? – Inquirió el rubio travieso, adivinando su pensamiento.

-Sí, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Bueno… Por ahora a ti. – Dijo para finalizar lanzándose a sus labios a devorarlos.

-No importa quién te descubra, cuando tienes ganas no hay quien te detenga. – Dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-Eso sólo pasa cuando estoy contigo. –Respondió. –Además, Sherry lo entenderá, más bien si no la conociera mejor diría que estaba alegre.

Finalizó, para comenzar su nuevo trabajo: Darle placer a esa hermosa pelirroja, la impaciencia había mermado luego de la intromisión de los jóvenes, sin embargo el deseo siguió intacto, e incluso aumentó. Alzó el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha y lo cargó en sus hombros, ella se sorprendió a tal acto, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Claire, estaba intacta, organizada, la descargó suavemente sobre la cama mientras empezó a besarla apasionadamente, comenzó un camino de besos dirigiéndose hacia el cuello de la pelirroja, degustándolo, otorgando caricias con sus labios a esa parte tan sensible de la muchacha, una que otra lamida se infiltraba en su blanca piel al igual que sutiles mordidas que posiblemente serían algo visibles. Claire gemía suavemente ante el contacto del rubio, la estremecía y le causaba sensaciones inimaginables. Tomándolo de la camisa lo acercó hacia sí misma, separándolo de su cuello, mientras desabotonaba hábilmente la prenda y jugaba con los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos brillantes orbes azules, llenos de deseo, pero a la vez de tranquilidad y afecto, continuó con su labor, palpando el pecho y torso de Leon, rozando sus dedos en su ardiente piel, para luego descender hasta encontrarse con su cinturón.

Leon volvió a tomar el control, dejándola bajo su cuerpo para continuar besándola, parecía insaciable, hasta que se deshizo de las estorbosas prendas lanzándolas por la habitación dejando a Claire sólo en ropa interior, esa noche traía un sutil conjunto de encaje rojo, nada suntuoso, era simple pero provocador, Leon se deleitó con la vista, causando un leve sonrojo en ella, _ya la había visto muchas veces así, ¿Porqué seguía sonrojándose? _, pero eso lo que causaba era aumentar la excitación del hombre. Claire se incorporó, apoyando sus codos sobre la cama, para dirigir sus manos hacia el pantalón, él la detuvo.

-Deja, eso lo hago yo. – Dijo con la voz ronca.

Claire suspiró con frustración. – Déjame a mí.

Leon asintió, otorgando el derecho a la pelirroja, quien gustosa descendió sus delicadas manos, liberándolo de su pantalón, dejando a su vista la prominente erección que asomaba a través de los bóxers negros, lo masajeó un poco provocando que Leon soltara unos leves gemidos de placer. Claire sonrió con satisfacción, para luego volver a su anterior posición a merced de su amante. Leon dirigió una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de la muchacha, ya húmeda, sonrió orgulloso, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el pecho de la chica, la besó fugazmente, para luego mover su rostro hacia sus pechos, inhalando el dulce aroma que desprendían, la despojó de la estorbosa prenda, suspiró, tomó uno de los pezones rosados entre sus dientes, lamiéndolo con desesperación, mientras que el otro lo oprimía entre sus dedos, cambió hacia el otro pezón, Claire gemía cada vez más fuerte, con Leon experimentaba tantas sensaciones que creía que jamás llegaría a ser saciada, y la idea no le disgustaba para nada. Pero ya estaba en su límite.

-Leon… - Suspiró entre jadeos. –Te necesito…

El rubio sonrió arrogante, estimulaba a la muchacha rozando la punta de su dedo en su intimidad, ella estaba desesperada y necesitada, Leon hizo el amague de introducir el dedo en su cavidad, dejándola aún más frustrada.

-Leon… ¡Ahora! – Dijo impaciente.

Entonces él se liberó de sus interiores, dejando completamente libre su miembro, luego apartó las bragas de la chica dejándola al descubierto, la pelirroja separó sus piernas como acto reflejo, dando completo acceso a Leon, el tomó su miembro y de nuevo rozó la punta con Claire, exasperándola, para luego de una sola estocada entrar en su caliente y estrecho interior, ante la unión de sus cuerpos suspiraron aliviados, y sin preámbulo comenzó su vaivén, las embestidas jamás fueron suaves, si acaso unos momentos, a ambos les gustaba sentir su pasión y deseo, por lo que para ellos entre más rápido y fuerte mejor.

En el transcurso de esa semana habían experimentado en tantos lugares y en tan variadas posiciones, que fácilmente podrían superar las maneras que puede exponer un libro de kamasutra, pero jamás lo habían hecho en la cama de la pelirroja, y por ser esta vez sería diferente a sus encuentros previos; las embestidas no cesaban, cada una era más intensa que la anterior.

Llegó el momento del clímax, no sin antes cambiar un par de veces de posición, sus encuentros ya eran instintivos, ninguno carecía de la pasión característica de su relación, y cada uno era diferente al anterior, Claire se desvaneció en los brazos de Leon, su respiración era agitada, Leon se dejó ir y cayó suavemente sobre la pelirroja, se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente por unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad, el rubio rozó la palma de su mano con la mejilla sonrosada de la chica, era una expresión de total cariño y afecto, ella cedió al cansancio y cerró sus ojos, Leon por su parte se acomodó a su lado, se recostó rodeándola con sus brazos, descansando en la cintura de su acompañante, y así quedaron, profundamente dormidos, sin pensar en nada más, amigos con derechos, eso es lo que eran, pero ¿Qué tanto podrían complicarse con una turbulenta relación así? Tal vez lo averiguarían pronto, por ahora sólo debían disfrutar de lo que entre ellos se proporcionaban.

* * *

Huyó despavorida, presenciar esa escena la dejó sorprendida, sus orbes azules sólo denotaban preocupación pero a la vez brillaban en señal de alegría, su novio la seguía detrás, llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa irónica difícil de borrar, a ese rubio agente sí que le rendía con las mujeres, ya había escuchado algunas cosas, pero nada lo suficientemente relevante para querer saber más, pero ahora, había descubierto y visto con sus propios ojos las pruebas que justificaban su fama, camino a su Jaguar rojo soltó una leve risa burlona, que la rubia escuchó sin dificultad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Indagó curiosa pero pensativa, ese pelirrojo calvo muchas veces no lograba comprender la bipolaridad de Sherry, era complicada de tratar.

-Nada, nada. – Rió Jake, la chica le amenazaba con su mirada. – En serio nada, sólo que… - Calló un momento.

-¿Sólo que…? – Le alentó Sherry.

-Bueno, es que fue tan incómodo para todos que me causa gracia. – Respondió sinceramente, pero la chica Birkin aún sospechaba que algo faltaba. – Es que ellos son como tus padres, y verlos así, como que…

La rubia no lo había pensado así, pero efectivamente ella los veía como sus progenitores, y aunque lo que presenció no fue tan comprometedor, si era cierto que fue bastante incómodo, sobre todo porque era ella quien estaba invadiendo el departamento de la pelirroja, y si vio eso fue sólo por su estadía en la casa ajena. Pero quien era ella para culparse, después de todo ¿Para qué le dio una copia de sus llaves?

-Tienes razón Jake, fue bastante raro.

-Más que raro, fue divertido. – Pronunció el chico gozoso. Entraron al deportivo. – En fin, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

La rubia lo miró expectante. - ¿A dónde sugieres?

-No sé Supergirl, a donde quieras.

-Jake ¿Y si vamos a cine? – Propuso y sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción.

-Por supuesto. – Afirmó mientras miraba a la rubia y se otorgaban sonrisas cómplices, ya se divertirían en el cine, hacía ya un tiempo que no pasaban por esas salas con una enorme pantalla y el común desorden de palomitas en el piso.

* * *

Abrió sus azules orbes con pereza, la hermosa chica de cabellera rojiza seguía a su lado, descansaba plácidamente, las blancas sábanas cubrían a penas su cuerpo desnudo, definitivamente esa era una imagen digna de admirar por cualquier hombre, y lo bueno es que era sólo para él, sonrió con satisfacción, en ese momento escuchó un extraño ruido, era su estómago que rugía del hambre, se removió con completo cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de alguna cosa para comer.

Fácilmente se percibía que aquella estrecha cocina no era visitada hacía días, algunos platos sucios en el lavavajillas suponían que la pequeña rubia estuvo ahí, Leon esbozó una sonrisa, Sherry los sorprendió la noche anterior, ella y su molesto novio, no es que le disgustara Muller, si no que él podía ser tan sarcástico como él, tal vez ya estaba perdiendo su toque, y eso le preocupaba, pero al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, Leon sabía perfectamente que ese calvo pelirrojo de nombre Jake en verdad quería a Sherry, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Pasó su dedo por encima del mesón dejando ver una fina capa de polvo que allí yacía, suspiró con resignación, y sin meditarlo dos veces se dispuso a arreglar la ahora caótica cocina, ya cuando terminara prepararía algo de comer.

Terminó de limpiar, y sin complicarse preparó un par de sándwiches con queso y jamón, algo muy simple, los acompañó con jugo de naranja y una manzana, sonrió satisfecho, y ágilmente subió las escaleras entrando a la habitación de Claire, abrió la puerta suavemente, esperando encontrar a la pelirroja dormida, pero ella ya estaba despierta, incluso se estaba vistiendo para levantarse.

-¿Cómo amaneciste preciosa? – Preguntó el rubio mientras terminaba de empujar la puerta con sus pies, llevaba el desayuno en sus manos.

-Hmm muy bien. – Respondió desalojando la pereza. - ¿y tú?

-También muy bien. – Dijo acentuando la palabra "muy" y formó una sonrisa de lado.

Claire se acomodó en la cama, en esos momentos agradecía el tener una cama doble, por mucho tiempo en Nueva York durmió en una cama sencilla, de esas en las que apenas y cabe una persona, pero desde que se había ido a vivir a Washington y Sherry la visitaba a menudo compró una doble, para que dos estuvieran cómodos, y ahora ella estaba cómoda junto a Leon, él le entregó los alimentos y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Está rico? – Indagó el rubio algo preocupado, temía que el desayuno no fuera de su agrado.

-Claro que si, delicioso. – Respondió la pelirroja mientras masticaba un pedazo.

-Me alegro. – Dijo aliviado. – Pero, no se come con la boca llena. – Le reprendió.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sus orbes parecían que iban a salir de sus cuencas, el agente Kennedy le arrebató lo poco que quedaba del sándwich.

-Devuélvemelo. – Ordenó. – Por favor. – Chilló mientras hacía un puchero.

-Está bien, sólo porque tengo pereza de pelear. – Respondió divertido mientras le entregaba el alimento en la boca.

-Yo puedo sola, ¿sabías? – Lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Mencionó distraído, y terminó de comer su desayuno.

Ambos terminaron y sólo quedaba la manzana.

-¿Sólo una? – Indagó la Redfield enarcando una ceja.

-Es para compartir, pero si quieres puedes comértela tú. – Respondió. – Bueno no había más.

-¿En serio? – Parecía sorprendida. –Creí haber comprado más…

-Pues desaparecieron, se escondieron o algo parecido. – Rió Leon.

-O tal vez Jake se la haya comido… Sherry me ha dicho algo de un gusto extraño hacia las manzanas.

Rieron, definitivamente Claire debía de dejar de abandonar su casa de esa manera o al menos esconder las manzanas para que el Muller no se las comiera.

-Está bien, compartamos. – Continuó la chica mientras le daba un mordisco a la fruta y se la entregaba a Leon.

El teléfono de Leon sonó, era un número que desconocía, miró el móvil unos instantes, la pelirroja se quedó con la manzana en la mano, pero él quiso contestar alejándose de la cama para salir de la habitación, le mostró la palma de su mano abierta, queriéndole decir que lo esperara un momento, ella asintió débilmente, ¿Porqué no contestaba allí mismo? Tenía un mal presentimiento, el agente salió y cerró la puerta tras sí, y se alejó un poco, hacia un lugar en el que Claire no pudiera escucharlo.

-Aló, ¿Ada? – Respondió la llamada confuso.

-¿Y por qué pensaste que era yo quien te llamaba? – Contestó una mujer con tono sensual en la voz. - ¿Es que aún quieres verme?

Leon suspiró pesadamente. – Si eras tú. – Logró decir, pero su interlocutora no respondía nada. -¿Qué quieres? – Indagó molesto.

-Sólo quería saludarte, ¿no puedo? – Rió la asiática. – En serio pensé que querías saber de mí, pero veo que me equivoqué, entonces si te molesto, adiós Leon.

-¡Espera! – Dijo el hombre. – Sabes que siempre que se trate de ti me importará. – Dijo decaído, esa engañosa mujer aún le importaba, y aunque ahora tuviera una especie de relación con Claire, simplemente no podía dejar ir a Ada Wong. – Pero me extraña que seas tú quien me llame, jamás me buscas.

-Como ya te dije sólo quería saludar. – Rió la mujer, satisfecha, aún al otro lado percibía el efecto que seguía causando en el rubio. – Estaba recordando viejos amigos, y quiero saber si podemos vernos, hoy mismo si es posible.

-¿Tan urgente es? – Preguntó. –Bueno, entonces nos vemos esta noche.

* * *

Claire estaba viendo la televisión distraída, hacía un par de minutos que Leon se había marchado dejándola sola, esa actitud le daba muy mala espina, tenía un terrible sentimiento que punzaba su pecho, suspiró pesadamente mientras intentaba mirar hacia la ventana, era como si la noche anterior jamás hubiera sucedido, cerró sus ojos, pero el sonido del celular la alertó, era un mensaje de Sherry.

_"Claire, ¿Podemos hablar? Tengo algo importante que decirte." _

¿Quería hablar de lo que presenció la noche previa? Un dolor en su estómago de angustia la invadió, no, ella no quería hablar aún con Sherry de eso, no hasta que su relación se definiera, cosa que no planeaba, sabía que la rubia la recriminaría por tener esa clase de relación con Leon, pero ¿y si era otra cosa aún más importante? Tecleó rápido la respuesta.

_"Claro Sherr, ¿quieres venir esta tarde? O ¿nos vemos en algún lado?"_

Y la respuesta no demoró más de un minuto en llegar.

_"Nos vemos a las 3:00 en la cafetería al frente de la D.S.O. ¿Te parece?" _

Si, a esa hora le parecía bien, pero luego se percató de la hora, ¡Era casi la una de la tarde!, dio un brinco fuera de la cama. ¿A qué hora se había hecho tan tarde? Tenía que alistarse rápido, si es que quería llegar a tiempo.

_"Si, me parece a esa hora, entonces nos vemos._

_Pero ¿Qué es eso tan importante?" _

Mientras que la rubia le respondía se dirigió al baño, ese espacio amplio a lado de su habitación donde podía pasar horas arreglándose, no era nada superficial, pero como dicen, todas las mujeres se demoran, así que entró y se observó en el espejo, lucía con el maquillaje desarreglado, ¿Había saludado a Leon así? Un leve rubor la invadió, negó con la cabeza, tomó un algodón y lo untó de crema, debía lavarse la cara, mientras hacía caras extrañas en su reflejo, se escuchó una risa, giró su cara horrorizada, ahí estaba el rubio bajo el marco de la entrada, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Indagó la pelirroja y le lanzó el algodón al rostro.

Leon atrapó ágilmente el trozo, aún tenía sus reflejos al cien por ciento. –De nada. – Respondió vagamente con esa sonrisa imborrable.

-Claro que sí, te estás riendo de mí. – Dijo fingiendo enojo, bueno en parte lo estaba.

-No me rio de ti, Claire, me rio contigo.

-¿Me ves riendo? – Y colocó sus manos en su cintura como si de una jarra se tratase.

-No aún. – Dijo y se acercó hasta ella colocando las manos en su barriga y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, fue imposible para Claire evitar que la risa saliera. - ¿Ves que si?

La risa de Claire le parecía hermosa, y no pudo impedir que le contagiase, estuvieron así unos segundos, y se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente, unos instantes, hasta que la pelirroja interfirió en el silencio.

-¿Quién era? – Indagó avergonzada, no era posible que ella se estuviera inmiscuyendo en su vida personal, pero realmente quería conocer quien lo había llamado.

-¿Quién era quién? - Preguntó Leon confundido, no lograba captar qué le preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Pues… - Bajó la cabeza. – La llamada.

-Ah eso. – Respondió, dudaba si decirle quien era la responsable. – Era de Buddy, quería consultarme algo. – Mintió.

Leon asumió que Claire sabía quién era él, ignoró el hecho si le había contado o no, pero la cara de la pelirroja le afirmó que no tenía la menor idea de quien hablaba.

-¿Recuerdas que estuve hace un par de años estuve en Eslava Oriental? – Claire asintió con la cabeza, eso sí lo sabía. – Allí conocí a un hombre que tuvo contacto con las plagas, era Alexander Kozachenko, aún mantengo contacto con él, él es Buddy.

Leon jamás le contó sobre eso, ella lo sabía por reportes y cosas que había leído, tenía unos vagos recuerdos de nombres, y Alexander Kozachenko, no estaba allí, pero si un nombre que causó que se le revolviera el estómago: _"Ada Wong"_ recordaba perfectamente ese nombre en el reporte de Leon, tragó saliva, quizá Kennedy si le estaba omitiendo detalles.

-Ah, esa vez que también te encontraste con Ada, ¿verdad? – Dijo temerosa.

-Sí, esa vez. – Respondió tranquilo. – Si lo recordabas.

-Sí, eso estaba en tus memos. – Respondió decaída. – Sólo que no les puse mucha atención.

Su semblante cambió bastante, en contraste de hacía unos minutos, era de preocupación, intranquilidad, se había olvidado que aquella vez tuvo un fugaz encuentro con la asiática.

-¿Qué te preocupa Claire? – Indagó inquieto.

-Nada. – Mintió.

-Yo se que sí, ¿es sobre Ada? – La conocía muy bien, había dado en el clavo. – Sabes que no he vuelto a verla desde lo de Liangshang.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo un poco aliviada. – Lo siento, no tendría porque reclamarte, es lo mismo si la has vuelto a ver o no. – Continuó tranquilamente, pero Leon sabía perfectamente que no estaba siendo sincera, y eso le preocupaba, porque él tampoco lo estaba siendo.

-No Claire…

Pero el teléfono de la chica los interrumpió, la respuesta de Sherry había llegado. Claire tomó el celular en sus manos.

_"No quiero escribirlo, me da pereza._

_Mejor te lo digo personalmente, entonces nos vemos." _

-Era Sherry, quiere verme hoy. – Respondió sonriendo.

-Espero que no sea por lo de anoche. – Rió Leon. - ¿Por eso te levantaste?

Claire asintió. – Ahora vete, que en menos de dos horas tengo que salir.

-¿Me estás echando? – Indagó Leon mientras fingía ser herido por esas palabras.

-No, pero debes tener algo que hacer ¿no?

-Está bien, porque tú lo pides, me marcharé.

Claire le dio un suave beso en los labios, en modo de despedida, y Leon aprovechó para intensificar el beso, dejando lo casto y suave a un lado, chocó fuertemente sus labios contra los de ella, en un intento de reprimir un gemido separó sus labios, y comenzó a juguetear con la lengua, Leon la tomó de la cintura, aferrándola a sí, mientras ella revolvía su cabello con sus manos, el oxígeno se hizo indispensable y se separaron.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? – Preguntó Leon recuperando la compostura.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Afirmó la pelirroja sonriendo satisfecha.

Claire acompaño a Leon a la puerta, y se despidió de él, le regaló una sonrisa, apenas salió la sonrisa se borró, con algo de preocupación volvió a su labor de alistarse para salir.

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la tarde, y Claire acababa de llegar a la cafetería, aparcó su Harley-Davidson al frente del establecimiento y se sentó allí a esperar a que la chica Birkin hiciera su aparición. De pronto la rubia llegó luciendo desaliñada.

-¡Hola Claire! – Dijo efusiva y la abrazó.

-Hola Sherry. – Correspondió el abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿Pasaste una buena noche? – Indagó la rubia con un tono travieso en la voz.

-Eso… ¿De eso quieres hablar? –Preguntó Claire algo exaltada, al parecer sus sospechas eran acertadas, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es sobre eso. – Claire suspiró aliviada. – Pero ya me tendrás que contar de eso, claro que no especifiques mucho.

Claire rió. –Está bien, pero ¿entonces qué es de lo que quieres hablar?

-Vale, ya te cuento, pero entremos a tomar algo.

Y así entraron a la cómoda cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, ordenaron un café cada una acompañado de pasteles. Sherry estaba dispuesta a hablar de la noche previa.

_Terminaron de ver la película, incluso se habían quedado "mirando" los créditos, de hecho no disfrutaron mucho el filme al estar concentrados en los labios del otro, y quien los culpaba, eran jóvenes y realmente se querían, volvieron al mundo real y ambos dieron un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, pocos eran los que quedaban, no más parejas en situaciones similares a la de ellos, unos más atrevidos que otros, pero al fin y al cabo encaramelados._

_-Sherry, ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? – Preguntó el pelirrojo agitado._

_-Si…- Respondió la chica igual de agitada a él. - ¿Vamos?_

_-¿A dónde Supergirl? –Dijo abalanzándose a la rubia, invadiendo de nuevo sus labios._

_-¿A mi casa? ¿o la tuya? - Propuso una vez se separó de Jake._

_-Mi casa. – Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_No es que a Sherry le mataran las motocicletas, pero considerando que siempre se trasladaba en una, ya fuera por Claire, o el mismo Jake que siempre que podía utilizaba esa moto color negro, no eran de su completo agrado y estaba infinitamente agradecida de que estuvieran en el Jaguar color rojo, en lugar de una incómoda moto, ella realmente amaba ese deportivo F-Type, ya no era necesario irse a otro lugar, ni a la casa de nadie, el auto era perfecto en esos momentos._

_-Jake… - Decía la chica entre jadeos, Muller había llegado más allá de lo que antes se lo había permitido, le acariciaba toda su piel ahora desnuda, el parqueadero estaba desolado, ni un alma, ni uno de esos zombies estaría allí, Sherry sólo se dejaba hacer, se limitaba a que Jake hiciera todo el trabajo, y a pesar de estar en ese caluroso momento, no estaba segura del todo. – Jake. – Dijo de nuevo un poco más seria, pero el pelirrojo no se detenía, la besaba y estaba despojando a la rubia de su ropa interior, mientras él se deshacía de la suya propia. -¡JAKE, DETENTE! – Gritó esta vez, separándose abruptamente del muchacho._

_El sólo suspiró resignado. –Sherry siempre es así. – Dijo decaído y desilusionado. – No calientes lo que no te vas a comer…_

_Y es que siempre era así, la rubia jamás le había permitido llegar más allá, siempre que estaban cerca, lo detenía, Jake inocente todas las veces caía, esperando que por fin accediera pero ella nunca lo hacía, dejándolo iniciado, se acomodó en el asiento del conductor._

_-Te llevaré a tu casa. – Dijo finalmente después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio mientras se acomodaban las prendas._

-¿Así que nunca lo han hecho? – Indagó la pelirroja sorprendida. – Podría apostar a que en esas se la pasaban. – Dijo divertida, pero la rubia la miró desaprobatoriamente. – Digo, porque son tan cariñosos y eso… - Rectificó, y Sherry ablandó su expresión.

-Si ya sabes, "_Solo tilín tilín, y nada de paletas_"

-¿Pero de quién es el problema? – Preguntó curiosa. – Es decir, ya sabes, el tiene… ¿dificultades allí abajo?

-No, claro que no. – Respondió la rubia, mientras sonreía sutilmente. – En realidad es todo lo contrario, y creo que me da miedo…

-¿Así de bien dotado? – Pronunció divertida, pero de nuevo la mirada de Sherry la detuvo. –Lo siento cariño. – Frotó afectuosamente su cabello. -¿Porqué te da miedo? – Indagó esta vez preocupada.

-Es que yo jamás lo he hecho, y… - Bajó su cabeza mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. –Tengo miedo de que duela, o no sea lo que espero.

-Sherr, es totalmente comprensible. – Por fin salió la Claire maternal que tanto extrañaba. –Si tienes miedo, deberías de hablarlo con él, ¿no te parece?

-Pero ¿Qué tal que quiera terminar conmigo? – Dijo preocupada, Claire la miró cariñosamente.

-No conozco muy bien a Jake, pero seguro que no te deja, apostaría que te daría todo el tiempo necesario. – Le dijo. - ¿O el te ha presionado? – Inquirió intranquila.

-No, no claro que no, no. – Negó rotundamente. – Incluso él me ha dicho que lo haremos cuando me sienta lista, pero…

-¿Tú no estás segura que es lo que quieres?

-Osea, yo quiero, pero no quiero. – Respondió como si hubiera dicho la cosa más simple del mundo, Claire la miró confundida. – Quiero decir, a veces siento que estoy lista y lo quiero hacer, pero cuando estamos a punto hay algo que me detiene.

-¿Entonces no es miedo? Sherry, me confundes. ¿Qué te detiene?

-¿Y si después Jake ya no quiere estar conmigo? – En esa frase, la Sherry segura de sí misma había abandonado a la actual Sherry completamente temerosa.

-Cariño, tú tienes que hacerlo cuando te sientas lista, debes dejar el miedo, porque probablemente después de que eso pase, las cosas avanzarán y quien quita que mejoren.

-Es que yo si quiero. – Admitió finalmente. –Tú… ¿me darías algunos consejos?

Claire quien estaba tomando de su taza de café sintió atorarse y que el líquido marrón se devolvería a través de su garganta. ¿Sherry le estaba pidiendo consejos? Si después de volverla a ver, era ella quien la guiaba y aconsejaba, la pelirroja acataba sus instrucciones, pero ahora las cosas volvían a tener sentido, y ya se podía notar quien era mayor a quien.

-Claro que te los daría Sherry, si los tuviera. – Respondió alegre. –Sólo puedo decirte que lo hables con él, y si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, no dejes que nada te detenga, y vive el momento, déjalo ser, déjalo pasar. – Y le guiño un ojo.

-Claro que los tienes. – Hizo un puchero. –No me dirás que no los aplicas con Leon, ¿cierto?

Claire rió nerviosamente, Sherry no olvidó lo que pasó ese viernes en la noche.

-Pequeña, eso es algo de lo que no necesitas saber demasiado. – Respondió de la manera más simple posible.

-Claro que debo saberlo, es decir tú y Leon, ¿Desde cuándo? – La rubia curiosa se había recuperado, y Claire optó por decirle, si eso le daría más confianza, seguro lo haría.

-Bueno, desde hace una semana para ser exacta, ¿Recuerdas que Jake y tú me invitaron a salir y yo no quise por quedarme viendo películas? – Sherry asintió interesada. –Ese día León llegó después y pues pasó. – Dijo avergonzada. –Y pues… así ha sido prácticamente toda la semana. – Añadió ruborizada, fácilmente su rostro hacía competencia con el tono rojizo de su cabello.

Sherry se llevó ambas manos a su boca, estaba sorprendida, un poco, porque jamás cruzó por su cabeza que fuera más de un par de veces, pero era lo contrario, según Claire fue cada día de esa semana, pero al fin y al cabo ellos eran más maduros y lo sabrían llevar.

-Entonces, ¿son algo? – Indagó con un singular brillo en sus orbes azules. –Ya sabes, tú no tienes a nadie, y estoy casi segura que el tampoco…

-No somos nada oficial, sólo "amigos con derechos" – Le aclaró.

-Claire… eso no está bien, nada bien. – Dijo entristecida. –Tú y León deberían de llevar su relación a otro nivel, incluso formar una familia.

-No Sherr, ninguno de los dos no quiere eso, de eso hemos hablado. – Mencionó dejando por entendido que por ahora no serían nada más. – Yo sé que Leon aún siente algo por Ada, no es algo que pueda dejar tan fácilmente. – Dijo esta vez con la voz quebrada.

-Claire, pero se nota que él te quiere. – La rubia la miró comprensivamente.

-Lo sé, me he dado cuenta, pero no lo suficiente como sé que quiere a Ada, te puedo garantizar que él sigue enamorado de ella, y no lo culpo, es por eso que él tampoco quiere comprometerse, y él me lo aclaró. – Dijo compuesta. – Además, aunque no lo creas, aún quiero a Steve, y yo considero que el día que me comprometa por totalidad a una relación, será el día que solo quiera a esa persona, tal vez sea Leon, o tal vez no.

-Pero… ¿y si no funciona con Leon y ya no puedas olvidarlo?

-Sherry jamás me he puesto a pensar en eso, y es por eso que funciona, no lo piensas, sólo pasa.

Pero Claire se estaba engañando, a ella le dolería si eso pasara, en el fondo ella quería que funcionara, incluso quisiera que fueran más que amigos con derechos, esa semana había sido excelente, de los mejores días, porque estaba con Leon, y desearía que siguiera así, pero todo cambia, así que haría todo lo posible para que eso no pasara y pudiera continuar con el rubio de la misma manera que en los últimos días.

-Está bien Claire, pero dime una cosa. – Dijo la rubia resignada ante la situación de su amiga casi madre. - ¿Tan fácil fue llegar a la cama con Leon?

Claire sonrió tranquila. – No sé si fue fácil o no, es sólo que ya teníamos una atracción, y con el calor que hacía esa noche, pues pasó.

-Pero… ¿No sentiste miedo? –La Sherry de doce años estaba remplazando a la actual, parecía una pequeña curiosa cuando le van a contar algo por primera vez.

-¿Miedo porqué? – Rió, pero la rubia parecía no entender. –Es que las ganas que sentíamos en ese momento no se irían así porque sí. Además yo estaba tan nublada que las dudas no tuvieron lugar.

-Entonces ese es mi problema… - Reflexionó Sherry.

-No creo que sea eso, según me describes, todo va bien hasta que llega "ese momento". –Así fueran amigas, siempre resultaba un poco incómodo hablar de esas cosas, era como cuando la madre le habla de sexo a su hija. –Sólo tienes que dejarte ir, si estás segura, y todo pasará, créeme no duele tanto como dicen, bueno claro que depende de la persona.

-Lo intentaré. – Supiró Sherry. -¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy?

-Claro cariño, pero hay algo de eso… Jake se comió todas mis manzanas ¿verdad?

Sherry rió y llevó la palma de su mano a su frente. –Sí, yo te las pagaré…

-No te preocupes. – Rió más fuerte Claire. –Ahora que lo pienso, sería bueno incluir las manzanas con tu problema, ya que a Jake le gustan tanto…

-¿Cómo?

-Oh lo siento, tal vez no sea lo más adecuado la primera vez, pero no deberías de descartarlo.

Esa tarde pasó muy rápido y en menos de lo que esperaban Claire y Sherry volvieron al departamento de la pelirroja, ya seguirían hablando, Claire extrañaba hablar con ella, esa semana estuvo tanto con León que se olvidó de lo bien que se sentía en compañía de su amiga. Para completar la tarde recibió una llamada, era de la ahora rubia Jill Valentine quien quería unirse a la tarde-noche de chicas, definitivamente sería un día perfecto.

* * *

Leon estaba sentado en un restaurante de hotel, ya llevaba casi una hora de estar allí, y aún no llegaba la mujer asiática, se acercó un mesero, preguntándole por enésima vez si ya iba a ordenar, el rubio ya colérico le respondió igualmente por enésima vez que cuando quisiera ordenar le llamaría, colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, apoyándose en los codos, con Ada siempre era así, le hacía esperar, huía en cualquier momento con su lanzagarfios, le mentía, lo engañaba, pero él seguía allí para ella, tal como un idiota, suspiró pesadamente, ya tenía pocas esperanzas de que la asiática fuera a llegar, era casi imposible, ella siempre lo dejaba metido, se iba a incorporar de la mesa cuando una voz lo alertó.

-¿Ya te vas Leon? – Indagó una elegante mujer de vestido rojo, Leon la miró, era tan hermosa como la recordaba, traía un corto vestido ceñido al cuerpo de ese color carmesí que tanto le gustaba a la mujer. –Pensé que me esperarías más, llegué un poco tarde, pero no fue intencional.

Tomó asiento en frente de Leon, miró a su alrededor, el elegante restaurante era perfecto, buscó con su mirada miel al mesero, quien inmediatamente acudió a atenderlos, una vez la asiática le pidió el menú, este se lo entregó amablemente, quien lo viera, diría que no era el mismo mesero impaciente de hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué te apetece para cenar? – Indagó la mujer, mientras seguía concentrada en la carta.

-¿Para qué querías verme? – Preguntó Leon enojado.

-No te enfades conmigo Leon, como ya te dije, sólo quería hablar contigo. – Respondió tranquilamente. -¿Me podría traer un pollo a la valeriana? – Indicó al mesero quien asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A mi lo mismo. – Se limitó Leon, mientras el muchacho asintió disimulando desprecio.

¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo se comportara tan bien con Ada y con él todo lo opuesto? La respuesta era simple, al igual que toda la población masculina presente en el restaurante quienes a veces miraban hacia su mesa, sólo para observar a la bella asiática que tenía de acompañante, pero el ya no sentía nada por ella, ahora tenía a Claire, o eso creía.

-¿Y bien? – Inquirió de nuevo.

-Vale, vale, esta vez será diferente a las anteriores. – Dijo Ada y Leon la miró confuso. –Te contaré todo.

-¿Todo de qué? – Indagó. -¿De qué hablas?

-De eso del T-Verónica. – Respondió vagamente la pelinegra. -¿No quieres saber más de eso?

Leon desencajó su quijada, no tenía la menor idea que esa mujer sabía que ellos estaban en ese caso, pero de pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido. ¿Quién más que Ada Wong podría saber eso?

-¿Estas detrás de todo esto Ada? –Le preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – Sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿No pude haberme enterado por casualidad?

-No. – Respondió secamente. - ¿Para quién estas trabajando?

-Para nadie Leon, yo sólo tengo algunos contactos.

-Hmm está bien, como digas. – Mencionó distraído, mientras sacaba un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo, sacó una polvera dorada y la dejó encima de la mesa. – Toma, es tuya.

-No pensé que aún la tuvieras. – Sonrió de medio lado, mientras tomaba la polvera y la guardaba en su bolso.

-Sí, después de todo, te la iba a devolver cuando nos volviéramos a ver.

-Bueno, no pasó tanto.

-No creí que nos viéramos tan pronto, pero bueno aquí estamos. – Suspiró. – Además Helena me la entregó con el único objetivo de devolvértela.

La asiática esbozó una pícara sonrisa, aunque Leon lo negara, a leguas se podía notar que aún sentía algo por ella, hasta podía asegurar que aún la amaba. Pero la espía también tenía esos sentimientos por el rubio, y aunque quisiera que estuvieran juntos y su vida fuera color rosa, era un sueño idealista, porque volviendo a la realidad, aunque arriesgaran su vida por el bienestar del otro en múltiples ocasiones y tuvieran sentimientos, una vida romántica es algo que jamás vivirían, a ellos, y a muchos otros sobrevivientes les tocó enfrentarse con el lado oscuro, con la maldad que en reiteradas veces quiso conquistar el mundo a través de sus experimentos atroces y genocidios desmedidos sin ninguna buena intención.

El mesero llegó, sirvió los platos amablemente a la señorita Wong, y con no tanta sutileza al agente Kennedy, descargó un vino que parecía datar de 1950, agradecieron al muchacho y este se retiró. ¿Qué más podían pedir? Una cena especial con una persona especial, y sí, ¿por qué negarlo? Esa engañosa asiática todavía ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, y como rara vez podían encontrarse en una situación ajena al bioterrorismo, sus planes eran aprovechar cada segundo de la velada.

-Estaba muy rico. – Comentó Ada apartando el plato ya vacío. –Gracias Leon.

-Tienes razón. – Le apoyó. –Entonces, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me vas a decir? – Indagó un poco impaciente, la de vestido escarlata no le había dicho nada aún.

-Al menos déjame digerir la comida. – Le reprendió. – Ya te contaré, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

-Empiezo a creer que no me vas a decir nada. – Dijo Leon algo pensativo. –Si sólo querías verme, podrías haberlo dicho, no tenías que inventar excusas.

Ada rió. – Yo no necesito excusas para verte, pero no voy a negar que ya me hacía falta ver tu rostro, y…

-¿Me vas a decir? – Interrumpió Leon colérico, pero esa sólo era una fachada, por dentro sólo quería estar con aquella asiática.

-Claro, pero parece que sigues enojado conmigo. – Respondió juguetonamente. – Esta bien, haremos un trato, como ya sabes si quieres algo debes dar algo. Dar para recibir.

-¿Y qué pides para el intercambio? – Inquirió algo distraído, porque justo en ese momento la imagen de una pelirroja a su merced pasó por su cabeza.

-Leon, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo burlona. –Estas algo lento hoy, ¿no te das cuenta lo que te estoy insinuando?

Esas palabras lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. -¿Planeas terminar lo de "esa" vez? – Indagó de una manera perversa, la bella asiática despertó sus sentimientos, y ahora lo único que quería era que esas fueran las intenciones de Ada, y que no saliera huyendo como lo hacía siempre.

-Claro que si, además… - Dijo pensativa. –No hemos podido continuar lo de aquella noche, y ya hace un par de años que te lo reclamé.

Leon esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, luego de que el mesero retirara y limpiara la mesa, y de dedicar una intensa mirada a la asiática de nuevo, se marchó, dejando al par libre por fin. El rubio invitó a la pelinegra a levantarse de su asiento, y no fueron necesarias las palabras, porque sus ojos chispeaban de deseo puro, subieron ágilmente a los pisos superiores del elegante hotel, sin despertar ninguna sospecha, ascendieron sutilmente, para luego entrar a una habitación sencilla en el decimo quinto piso.

-No sabes desde hace cuanto estaba esperando por esto. – Dijo Ada besando impulsivamente a Leon, para luego desabotonarle su camisa y empujarlo "suavemente" a la cama.

* * *

Una hermosa rubia de coleta esperaba pacientemente en la entrada a un modesto apartamento, pero no abrían aún, ya llevaba cinco minutos esperando, y aunque eso no fuera mucho, su cuñada jamás tardaba más de un minuto en abrirle la puerta, sobre todo si la estaban esperando. De repente una risueña rubia de cabello corto abrió la entrada a Jill, la saludó efusivamente.

-¡Jill! – Dijo Sherry abrazando a la novia de Chris. –Te extrañé.

-Yo también Sherry. – Correspondió Valentine mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de la chica. -¿Y Claire? – Indagó curiosa apartándose del afectuoso abrazo de Sherry.

-Estaba en el baño. – Respondió.

-No pensamos que te fueras a tardar tanto. – Dijo la pelirroja saludando a su cuñada.

-Es que ya saben cómo es Chris… - Dijo despreocupadamente Jill, mientras que sus acompañantes la miraban confusas. – Es decir, él es muy paranoico, y no me deja salir fácilmente, no es que estuviéramos haciendo otra cosa… - Corrigió nerviosa.

-Seguramente. – Claire rodó los ojos. –No quiero saber detalles.

La pequeña rubia asintió en apoyo a Claire.

-Ustedes son tan aburridas. – Se quejó Jill. –Jamás quieren hablar de eso, ¿no entienden lo que significa "Reunión de chicas"? – Indagó traviesa mientras jugueteaba con ambas.

Claire suspiró. – Vamos, tomemos asiento.

Entraron a la moderada sala-comedor del departamento de la pelirroja, y se sentaron en el sofá en frente del televisor, Claire acomodó otro sofá que mantenía en desuso para que estuvieran más cómodas, corrió rápidamente a servir tres tazas de café que ya tenía prácticamente listas y las descargó en la mesa de la sala, se asomó sutilmente por la ventana que daba a una de las calles de la ciudad de Washington, miró un par de veces las aceras vagamente iluminadas por unos postes de luz ubicados estratégicamente y entrecerró sus ojos de manera sospechosa, para luego cerrar bruscamente las cortinas. Jill y Sherry la miraban perplejas.

-¿Vamos a hablar de eso? – Preguntó emocionada, mientras realizaba una sugestiva señal con sus manos.

-¿Claire Redfield quiere hablar de intimidad? – Inquirió Jill divertida, su cuñada siempre era reservada con esos temas, por lo que el que ella iniciara esa conversación le parecía extraño, increíble y casi imposible. -¿Estoy soñando? – Se preguntó de manera alegre, mientras fingía pellizcarse un brazo.

La pelirroja le lanzó un cojín al rostro. –No es por mí. – Respondió enojada, y miró a Sherry mientras la señalaba. –Es por ella, no creas que quiero saber mucho de mi hermano y tú, pero si eso sirve para ayudar a Sherry, estoy dispuesta a escuchar.

-¿Sherry tienes problemas con eso? – Preguntó preocupada. –Cariño, cualquier cosa dime y yo te aconsejaré si puedo. – Dijo en el tono más maternal posible.

La pequeña rubia asintió avergonzada, y procedió a contar la misma historia que previamente le contó a Claire. Jill escuchaba atentamente mientras le daba sorbos a su café, su expresión denotaba interés, una vez Sherry terminó, Jill sonrió comprensiva.

-Sherry, no te debes preocupar por eso, sólo tienes que tranquilizarte al estar con Jake, además tu confías en él, ¿no? – La pequeña Birkin asintió. – No veo ningún problema, sólo ten en cuenta que debes hacerlo si estás segura de eso, y creo que si lo estás, así que sólo déjate llevar por el momento y relájate. – Finalizó Jill.

-Y protegerte, tenlo en cuenta, no queremos que pierdas tu hermosa figura. – Añadió Claire con el único objetivo de molestar a su cuñada y a su casi-hija. Ambas le miraron inciertas, y aunque el comentario no era tan grave, a Sherry le hirvió la sangre que Claire dijera eso, no entendía como algunas veces la pelirroja podría actuar cariñosa, afectiva y comprensiva, y otras como una fastidiosa, imprudente como una de esas amigas que lo único que hacen es molestar. Pero ahí estaba su dualidad madre-amiga.

-Claro. – Respondió enojada. –Tal como tú lo haces con Leon.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Los orbes azules de Jill se abrieron de par en par, todo se le pasó por la cabeza sobre la vida sexual de su cuñada, menos que el agente Kennedy estuviera tan involucrado en ella.

Claire le dedicó una mirada asesina a Sherry, y no era para menos, su imprudencia superó los límites, si le contó era para aconsejarla, o bueno, también porque los había descubierto y ella necesitaba una explicación. Pero jamás pensó que esa pequeña molesta la iba a delatar con su cuñada, y no podía ni imaginarse cómo iba a reaccionar su hermano si se enteraba. No pasaron más de un par de segundos de silencio incómodo, y ante la ausente respuesta que solicitaba, Jill volvió a interferir.

-¿Claire tú te estás acostando con Leon? – Indagó traviesa, llevó una mano a su boca intentando reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. –Ahora veo porque se fueron tan rápido ayer. – Rió burlona. –Donde se llegue a enterar Chris…

-¡Chris no se va a enterar de nada! – Interrumpió de manera brusca. –Nadie aquí va a decir nada más. – Y miró acusadoramente a ambas. Sherry alzó sus brazos en señal de su derrota. Pero Jill sólo aumentó la tensión.

-¿Cómo no le vamos a decir a Chris que su hermanita se ha estado acostando con el agente Kennedy? – Preguntó con tono de voz alto, pero obviamente no era en serio, ni ella sería capaz de decirle eso al Redfield mayor. –Por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo? – Indagó interesada.

-Una semana. – Respondió automáticamente Sherry, para que luego el cojín restante fuera a dar a su cara.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó de nuevo curiosa, Claire solo atinaba a quedarse callada. -¿Por qué no me habías dicho Claire?

-Porque no son nada oficial. – Interfirió de nuevo la pequeña Birkin.

-Además, ¿A qué jodida hora te iba a contar si sólo nos vimos hasta ayer? – Se exaltó la pelirroja.

-Calma, calma Claire. – Trató de tranquilizarla Jill. –Hablando de eso… - Formó una perversa sonrisa en sus labios. – ¿Leon si es tan bueno como parece?

Claire no sabía si enojarse o contarle, tratándose de su cuñada cualquier cosa podía pasar, sin que se diera cuenta se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Jill gritó entusiasta.

-Con esa cara me lo has aclarado todo. – Dijo ante el silencio de Claire. –Leon debe ser un buen polvo. – Pasó sutilmente su lengua por sus labios. – Claro que no tengo nada que envidiarte, Chris es…

No pudo terminar, porque la pelirroja se estaba levantando de su asiento tal como alma que lleva el diablo, Jill consideró la idea de huir, o de encontrar algún implemento en la cocina para defenderse. Pero antes de efectuar su plan de salvación la inocente voz de Sherry las dejó paralizadas.

-¿Cómo saber si alguien es buen polvo? – Indagó avergonzada, no esperaba jamás tener que preguntarle algo a ese par que ahora sólo veía como unas pervertidas.

-Sherry cariño, es muy fácil, si tienes a un Chris, o incluso a un Leon, lo es. – Respondió traviesa la rubia. Claire se lanzó hacia ella tumbándola en el piso.

-Tal vez Jake también lo sea. – Añadió Claire, incorporándose y volviendo a su sitio, dejando en suelo a una adolorida Jill.

-Eso no me dice nada. – Dijo Sherry colocando sus ojos en blanco, _«Malditas depravadas, me las van a pagar» _Pensó. –Pero en serio, ¿cómo se puede saber?

Luego de volver a su estado "pasivo" Claire respondió la pregunta esa vez de manera seria.

-Aunque de por sí decir buen polvo o no, sólo lo puede decir el que lo juzga, según Jill, Chris lo es. – Puso la cara de náuseas más fingida posible. – Se basa en… no sé cómo explicarlo. – Dijo algo incómoda. -¿Jill?

La mencionada asintió. – Básicamente es si te da placer o no. – Respondió de manera concisa, pero la rubia menor parecía no entender. –Si te sientes bien después de hacerlo, o si por el contrario te sientes disminuida y ultrajada. – Dijo esto último en voz baja. –Claro que en la primera vez jamás lo vas a saber, porque como sabes debes tener puntos de referencia para comparar…

Claire la miró en manera de reproche. -¿Estás diciendo que tire con más de uno? – Indagó, su cuñada podía ser más desvergonzada que ella.

-No digo eso Claire. – Rodó los ojos, Sherry sólo escuchaba mientras se reprendía mentalmente el hablar con esas dos sobre eso, pero igual no tenía con quien más, era eso o nada. – Lo que digo es que, no he escuchado de la primera vez cómoda para una mujer. – Continuó. – Por lo tanto si la primera vez no es lo que esperabas, no te reproches, porque no será tu culpa Sherry, se aprende de la experiencia.

Sherry asintió, aunque fuera algo brusca, Jill sabía dar consejos. Por su parte Claire se limitó a pensar en las posibles maneras que pudiera interpretar Sherry las palabras de su cuñada. _«¿Y si se vuelve una ninfómana? ¿Y si después ya no puede vivir sin sexo? ¿Y si se vuelve más experimentada que cualquiera? ¿Y si…?» _Llevó sus manos a su rostro en clara señal de horror. Jill la sacó de sus cavilaciones, acariciándole el hombro afectuosamente.

-No te preocupes tanto Claire, Sherry sabrá hacer las cosas. – Terminó finalmente Jill. –Estoy segura de que no pasará nada malo.

El resto de la velada fue menos emocionante, pues ya cansadas se quedaron profundamente dormidas mientras veían una película, definitivamente a todas tres les hacía falta un momento así, para liberar tensiones y esas cosas. Sobre todo a Claire para calmar los presentimientos que sintió esa misma mañana hacia su compañero en Raccon, Leon S. Kennedy.

* * *

La esbelta asiática se terminaba de ajustar su ceñido vestido escarlata, sonreía satisfecha, volteó hacia la cama, donde yacía pensativo Leon, calzó su alto tacón negro, mientras observaba a su amante recostado, ese hombre era perfecto, ella lo amaba y sabía perfectamente que él a ella, tal vez no sería tan mala idea formalizar algo con Leon, claramente no era su estilo, pero después de ese encuentro llegaba a considerar la idea de dejar a un lado su trabajo de espía y dedicarse a ese hombre, pero por ahora no era el momento, primero tenía que terminar su asignación, ya después habría tiempo para lo demás, sobre todo porque sabía que Leon siempre estaría dispuesto a ella, ya lo había comprobado. Sin embargo notó algo que no supo descifrar en Kennedy, algo que puso a prueba su intuición, sabía que algo le pasaba, pero pronto lo averiguaría, por sus propios medios o él mismo se lo diría.

-Adiós Leon, ya nos volveremos a ver.

Dijo y se marchó, no quedó nada que testificara que la espía Ada Wong estuvo en esa habitación, como si nunca hubiese existido su presencia en ese lugar. Leon suspiró pesadamente, seguía ensimismado que no le prestó un poco de atención a lo que Ada le dijo, sólo porque en su mente lo único que existía en ese momento era la imagen de la pelirroja, y es que a pesar de que no podía negar que fue un gran encuentro y que en mucho tiempo quiso estar con la asiática ahora en su vida estaba Claire, aunque no eran nada, porque ninguno de los dos lo quiso así, sintió que la había traicionado, _«¡Qué ridículo! ¿Leon Kennedy arrepintiéndose de una buena cogida?» _Definitivamente estaba cambiando, y eso le preocupaba. A pesar de que el estar con Ada fue algo que deseó por un largo tiempo, no lo disfrutó como hubiera querido, porque ahora estaba aún más confundido que antes, ambas le brindaban experiencias diferentes, y el profundizar su relación con Claire sólo incrementó el caos de sus sentimientos.

Estaba a punto de perder la razón, su intención al estar con Claire era definir lo que sentía hacía ella, tenía claro que la quería tanto para incluso considerar el tener una relación, eso lo entendió esa semana, pero después de la reaparición de Ada no supo que pensar, porque de nuevo su mente se revolvió.

-¡Ada! – Exclamó levantándose bruscamente de la cama, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató que la espía se ausentó sin dejarle nada de información de la que le había hablado. _«Estúpido» _se reprimió mentalmente, se dispuso a vestirse, buscó sus ropas cuando en la mesa de noche visualizó una nota y una pequeña memoria SD.

_"Lo prometido es deuda" _

Y ahí estaba Ada Wong, dejándole la valiosa información, de nuevo lo estaba salvando, y en cierta forma eso le molestaba, fue un alivio que aunque no de la manera esperada, le estaba devolviendo el favor a la asiática.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, traigo el nuevo capítulo después de un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero es que no sé tuve un bloqueo mental D: pero bueno al final terminé escribiendo más de lo esperado, por lo que este capítulo es el doble de los anteriores xD es que empecé a escribir y luego ya no podía detenerme D:**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, sinceramente le dí varias vueltas, así que espero que les agrade lo que escribí, ya son sucesos diferentes, que aclaran o enredan más la historia D: **

**¿Que creen que quiera Ada de Leon? D: ¿Sherry por fin se decidirá a estar con Jake? xD ¿Claire tendrá que abastecerse de manzanas? x'D**

**Gracias Vidian por tu fiel Review :') Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 Sherry es tan chistosa, porque se sorprende pero se alegra D: y así los halla interrumpido a ellos no les importo xD**

**y Gracias Invitado por el Review ^^**

**Si no entienden algo háganmelo saber, o sugerencias, críticas, de todo acepto xD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6: Información valiosa

**Capítulo 6**

**Información Valiosa**

El sábado culminó, incómodamente Claire se removía debajo de las piernas de su cuñada. _«__Esta tonta…__» _pensó, con cierto resentimiento, pero a la vez divertida, se levantó del sofá tratando de desacomodar lo menos posible a sus dos rubias acompañantes, si es que podían estar más incómodas todas tres en ese diminuto mueble, tortuosamente se incorporó sin hacer el menor ruido, cuando escuchó a la rubia mayor hablar entre dormida, se asustó, pensó que la había despertado.

-No Chris… así no…

Pronunciaba en un extraño susurro Valentine, la pelirroja sólo ignoró lo que acababa de escuchar, entre menos conociera, era mejor. Se acercó a la ventana que daba a la avenida, como siempre las calles estaban desoladas y oscuras, iluminadas vagamente por esos postes de luz, se quedó así unos momentos, meditando, eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y lo menos que tenía era sueño, hipnotizada por esos adoquines solitarios, no observaba ningún punto fijo, sólo parecía estar en un trance, distraídamente enfocó su mirada a la esquina de la calle, en donde observó una figura oscura de apariencia masculina moverse sutilmente, como si estuviese espiando a alguien de su vecindario, trató de apuntar sus ojos azules para identificar a el mirón, este se movió lentamente, alejándose del los apartamentos, pero algo que notó cuando el sujeto fue alcanzado por unos tenues rayos de luz, fue una cabellera naranja-rojiza, que inmediatamente asoció a su compañero en la isla Rockfort, llevó ambas manos a su rostro, y agitó exasperada su cabeza, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, unas cálidas manos la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Claire, ¿estás bien? – Indagó aún adormilada Jill.

-Ehh si…- Respondió un tanto nerviosa.

-No parece. – Acusó la rubia inmediatamente. -¿Qué viste ahí afuera?

-Nada, sólo me pareció ver al alguien, pero creo que sólo fue mi imaginación.

Jill decidió ignorar el hecho de que su cuñada le estaba ocultando algo, sin embargo ella siendo tan perspicaz como siempre, sabía que algo había pasado.

-Bueno, volvamos a dormir.

Sherry quien estaba todavía dormida suspiraba entre sueños.

-Tan linda que se ve dormida.

-Si, tan inocente. – Complementó Claire.

-Claire, no sé porqué te preocupas tanto, incluso yo imaginaba que ella y Jake…

-Yo también, pero ella es… como decirlo. – Meditó tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. –Es como mi hermana menor.

-Lo sé, pero deberíamos dejar de angustiarnos, ella es lista, sabe lo que hace.

Claire asintió, y sin más ambas arroparon a la pequeña Birkin con una manta y se dirigieron al segundo piso a intentar dormir más cómodas en la cama de la pelirroja.

* * *

El amanecer llegó, y muy a su pesar, ambas rubias se despidieron melancólicamente de la Redfield menor.

-Ni que no nos fuéramos a ver en siglos. – Comentó Claire, ya hastiada de la despedida.

-Si pero… - Intentó defenderse Jill pero Claire la interrumpió.

-Ay Jill, esta semana nos veremos. – Suspiró la pelirroja, y luego señaló a la rubia de cabello corto. –Y tú Sherry, mañana nos veremos en el trabajo, así que no se angustien.

Como un par de niñas regañadas, Jill y Sherry se marcharon del departamento de Claire, y esta aliviada se sentó en el bar de su cocina, tomó su celular, que había dejado olvidado en el mesón, para revisar si tenía algún mensaje o algo, pero nada, tal vez a Leon se le había olvidado contactarla, sin ceder a su orgullo quiso esperar que fuera el rubio cenizo quien mandara el primer mensaje, cuando cinco minutos después ya se encontraba desesperada tecleando algún correo para el agente Kennedy.

"_Leon, ¿Al fin nos veremos hoy?"_

El mensaje era claro y conciso, su dedo índice estaba a punto de tocar el botón para enviar, cuando de repente su móvil vibro en sus manos, era el mensaje que estaba esperando.

"_Claire, no puedo ir a tu casa hoy, pero tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte._

_Es de carácter urgente que nos veamos lo más rápido posible._

_Nos vemos en 30 minutos en la D.S.O."_

La pelirroja ensanchó sus ojos hasta más no poder, jamás esperó ese tipo de mensaje un domingo en la mañana, preocupada iba a teclear una respuesta, pero pensó que era más efectivo llamarle, ¿cómo era posible que le citara en sólo treinta minutos en las oficinas? Seguramente, era algo de su trabajo, lo que la angustió aún más, ¿era posible que algo malo pudiera suceder? O ¿Había encontrado información valiosa de algo que aún no sabía que era?

-Hola Claire. – Saludó Leon bastante serio.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te lo diré cuando nos veamos.

-Está bien. – Respondió resignada la pelirroja.

Leon cortó la llamada, dejando a Claire con la palabra en la boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué sucedió con Leon el día anterior? Sintió como una punzada se instalaba en su pecho, oprimiéndolo, justo en ese órgano que equivocadamente asociamos con el amor, el corazón. Sin muchos ánimos se dispuso a arreglarse, después de todo ya le había prometido que se verían, se fue a bañar rápidamente, no necesitaba lavarse el cabello, salió de la ducha y buscó un atuendo que consideró simple y que había abandonado ya hacía muchos años, para esas épocas de verano en Estados Unidos, unos shorts de jean, una blusa esqueleto color blanco, en donde claramente se podía observar la palabra "_Queen_" en letras negras, arrumado en la esquina de su closet un chaleco corto de cuero negro, y para terminar unas botas a la altura de la rodilla del mismo material y color del chaleco. Observó en el espejo su figura aún conservada a sus 34 años, y pudo notar el aire juvenil que tenía al vestirse de esa manera, añoraba aquellos días de universidad en los que nada más importaba que salir en su _Harley-Davidson_ a pasear un rato, tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja que milagrosamente quedaba en la nevera, definitivamente ese día tendría que hacer el mercado si era que no quería morir de hambre. Miró el reloj, las 11:30 tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar a la D.S.O. por suerte, no era tan lejos, y ella más que nadie llegaría rápido.

Subió a su motocicleta, se colocó unas gafas oscuras, y sin pesarlo más de un par de veces, aceleró el vehículo casi al límite de sus revoluciones, y arrancó a toda velocidad por las calles de Washington, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en frente de las oficinas de la organización de operaciones de seguridad, aparcó su moto en un estacionamiento, mientras se retiraba el casco pudo notar a Leon recostado en su _BMW_, parecía estar mirando a la nada, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta el momento en que la pelirroja llegó, está descendiendo de la moto, aún con sus lentes oscuros, se paró al frente del agente y comenzó a agitar su mano en frente de él.

-¿Leon? ¡Despierta! – Decía divertida.

Kennedy despertando de su trance, enfocó sus orbes azules a esa pelirroja rebelde que se presentaba en frente de él.

-¿Claire?

-Parece que viste un fantasma. – Respondió la muchacha retirándose sus gafas. –Claro que soy yo.

Leon desencajó levemente su quijada, no podía creer que esa pelirroja que tenía en frente, era la misma Claire con la que se había visto el día anterior, esta mujer parecía casi una adolescente rebelde, aficionada a las motocicletas, después de todo, así era cuando la conoció.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así? – Indagó Leon, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa y los sentimientos que florecían en él al observar a Claire vestida de esa manera tan erótica, si es que podría otorgarle un adjetivo a la manera en que la veía, Leon sonó serio, por lo que Claire bajó su mirada algo avergonzada. – Digo, es que tú ya no vistes así. – Corrigió Leon.

-Lo sé. – Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la cabeza. – Quería probar algo diferente, pero creo que esta no fue la mejor idea.

Claire de nuevo ocultó el rostro, un color carmín teñía sus mejillas, _«__¿Qué es lo que me pasa?__» _Se golpeó la frente mentalmente, pensaba que era una completa estúpida al vestirse así, Leon no era una especie de pervertido hacia las más jóvenes, y creía prácticamente imposible que le atrayese vistiendo como una veinteañera rebelde. Pero no podía estar más equivocada, Leon estaba en un terrible dilema, porque se debatía entre tomarla ahí mismo o arrastrarla adentro del carro, estaba reprimiendo sus más nativos instintos.

-No, claro que no. – Dijo Leon fingiendo calma. –Así estas…

Se pausó, Claire lo miraba expectante, Leon tragó en seco y aclaró su garganta.

-Así estás preciosa.

La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta más no poder, le otorgó una sonrisa sincera.

-¿En serio? No crees que es algo… ¿Aniñado?

-Para nada, más bien es _sexy_.

Claire sintió sus mejillas arder en fuego puro.

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a mostrarme? – Mencionó cambiando de tema.

-Ah eso. – Dijo Leon. – Vamos a la oficina.

Entraron al edificio, sólo había un vigilante, las instalaciones eran poco o nada visitadas un día domingo, no estaba ni Helena, quien siempre permanecía allí. Subieron el ascensor y entraron a la oficina del actual director de la D.S.O.

-No hay nadie… - Mencionó distraída Claire.

-Cierto, menos mal, porque esto es importante.

Sin preámbulo cerró la puerta de su despacho, no es que alguien fuera a entrar, pero era mucho mejor prevenir que lamentar, acorraló a la pelirroja contra la puerta, colocó ambas manos al lado de su cabeza y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en cinco mil años, Claire se limitaba a seguirle el ritmo acelerado, sin éxito alguno. Leon empujó su cuerpo contra el de su compañera, mientras descendía sus manos hacia sus muslos, acariciando todo su cuerpo a su paso, agarró la pierna descubierta de Claire, y la elevó para engancharla en su masculina cadera.

-L-Le…on – Suspiró la pelirroja al sentir la erección de su compañero contra su pelvis, Leon esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, pero Claire sabía que debían detenerse justo en ese momento, tenían que hablar, no era posible que le hablara lo más seco posible y luego se comportara de esa manera, si bien su relación era meramente sexual, ella no era ninguna clase de mujer con la que sólo satisfacía sus calenturas, no, no lo era. – Leon, detente.

Claire demandó con total repulsión, Leon se frenó en seco, y se apartó indiferente, le miró confuso, para él, sentir a la Redfield era como tocar el cielo, y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que Ada ya no significaba nada para él, lo comprobó la noche previa, a quien quería era claramente a Claire.

-¿Qué pasa Claire? – Indagó aún confundido.

-¿No tenías que hablarme de algo importante? Esta mañana pareció que era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. – Sugirió con cierto desdén.

-Si, pero tú eres más importante. – Fue un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah? … Si, es importante, anoche, con A… - Se pausó, mientras meditaba que era lo que debía decir. – Alexander me dio una información, veámosla.

Se sentó en su asiento, Claire al lado como en las últimas semanas, sacó su teléfono y una pequeña memoria, esa misma que Ada amablemente le dejó en la mesa de noche antes de marcharse, la insertó en el móvil e inmediatamente se proyectaron unas fotografías, Claire reconoció fácilmente al sujeto con cabello rubio y lentes oscuros, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ocultando la "o" que sus labios dibujaban.

-Wesker… ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – Indagó notablemente sorprendida. -Está muerto, ¿entonces?

-Eso creíamos todos, pero hay más de eso. –Respondió Leon. –Al parecer dejó su ADN perfectamente conservado, esto gracias al T-Verónica, por lo que es posible que la información que encontró Helena, sea acerca de un clon de Wesker.

-¿Qué? – Claire abrió sus ojos como platos. –Tan sólo imagina un Wesker con sus ya de por sí desarrolladas habilidades, virus T, Uroboros, y súmale el T-Verónica, y Dios vaya a saber qué cosas más.

-Cálmate Claire, existe la posibilidad que esto no sea verdad.

-¿No confías en Buddy?

-Si… - Respondió dudoso, en quien no confiaba era en Ada. – Pero, si lo encontramos antes, no será tan difícil, tenemos que comprobar si es verdad, y si lo es, detenerlo antes de que se puedan complicar más las cosas…

Claire miraba detenidamente a Leon, estaba pensativo, y por alguna razón sabía que algo le ocultaba, lo que no sabía era qué.

-En ese caso, será mejor que hablemos con todos, incluyendo la B.S.A.A.

-Si, pero lo haremos mañana, todos están en su día de descanso.

-Como quieras, pero esto es de carácter urgente, no sé porqué le das tan poca importancia…

-No es que no le dé poca importancia, es que hay otras cosas que me preocupan más.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Tú, por ejemplo.

-Oh, Leon…

Claire se acercó a la silla en la que estaba Leon, se acurrucó al frente, colocó su mano en la mejilla del rubio, le acarició apaciblemente, entonces le dio un casto beso en los labios, a penas rozándolos, dejando ansioso al agente.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Claire… nosotros. – Suspiró.

Claire sabía lo que venía, Leon nunca la tomó en serio, probablemente sólo fue un juego para él, y ahora la cortaría, sin ninguna razón, ante estos pensamientos se apartó cabizbaja, una solitaria lágrima amenazaba por rodar por sus mejillas.

-Ya…entiendo.

-Quiero que oficialicemos lo nuestro. – Interrumpió agarrándola del brazo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Claire se imaginó cualquier cosa, pero, ¿Leon S. Kennedy quería tener algo serio con ella? Seguramente debía de estar de broma.

-Si, es en serio.

-Leon yo… - Pronunció nerviosamente. – Yo me encargo de avisar a la B.S.A.A. y a Sherry para que mañana tengamos una reunión, tú te encargas del resto, ¿si?

"_Nos vemos mañana" _Y sin pronunciar más, se alejó, salió de la oficina, corrió a través de los pasillos y pulsó el botón del ascensor, este abrió inmediatamente, giró su rostro hacia la oficina de donde salía Leon, corrió tras ella, pero cuando la alcanzó las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó a las escaleras, bajó los siete pisos ágilmente, y cuando llegó a la recepción vió como Claire salía del edificio mientras se colocaba sus gafas, corrió detrás, pero al llegar al estacionamiento, lo único que pudo ver fue la nube de polvo y smog que dejó la _Harley _al arrancar.

Volvió resignado a su oficina, tomó sus pertenencias y totalmente decepcionado, se dirigió a su Z4 negro, se sentó en el asiento del piloto, se recostó contra la silla, dio un pesado suspiro, buscó su móvil.

"_Claire, ¿por qué huiste así?_

_Tenemos que hablar"_

Envió el mensaje, sin embargo la respuesta jamás llego, arrancó su vehículo, y con un rumbo fijo, se dirigía a un bar, ese que siempre frecuentaba cuando Ada le hacía un desplante, sólo que esta vez, Ada no era la razón, lo era Claire.

* * *

Sherry llegó relativamente temprano a su departamento, y en él no se encontraba Jake, si bien, ambos vivían juntos, más que una pareja, al vivir juntos parecían unos amigos, Jake sólo se quedaba en casa de Sherry, ya que él no tenía lugar fijo, y mientras estuviera en Washington se quedaría, aunque eran muy cariñosos entre sí, jamás pasaban de segunda base, siempre por la inseguridad de Sherry, por lo que últimamente Jake, sólo daba en ese apartamento para dormir.

Entró al baño, luego del sábado de chicas, no tenía ganas de nada, pero tenía que organizar el pequeño inmueble, y de paso por la tarde salir a mercar, ya no tenía víveres, situación similar a la de su amiga Claire. Parecieron pasar horas bajo el agua que caía como cascada sobre su nívea piel, ya más tarde se encargaría de sus deberes, por ahora sólo quería pensar bajo el preciado líquido que obviamente ahora estaba desperdiciando.

Abrió la puerta del baño y tras ella una densa nube de vapor se esparció por el estrecho pasillo, envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca se encaminó a su habitación, al entrar observó a su querido Jake recostado en la cama mirando despreocupadamente la televisión.

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí. – Mencionó el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-¡Jake! – Se emocionó Sherry, saltó corriendo con la intención de lanzarse a los brazos de Jake, cayó livianamente en la cama, encima del pelirrojo en un efusivo abrazo, cuando se percató de siendo a penas cubierta por esa mísera toalla, su blanco rostro se tiñó de todas las posibilidades cromáticas de carmín, sin embargo no se movió de esa posición.

-Sherry… - Pronunció Jake apartando su vista hacia un costado. – ¿Podrías levantarte?

Los orbes azules de la rubia se ensancharon, acuosos, tomó del mentón al muchacho y le obligó a mirarle fijamente.

-Jake, mírame…

-No Sherry. – Respondió frío, rodando sus ojos hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué nos pasó? – Susurró la rubia, mientras se levantaba suavemente. –Pero antes…

Tomó a Jake por el cuello, le besó impaciente, estrelló su cuerpo contra el ajeno, y le mimó con tal desesperación, como si se hubiese estado reprimiendo por siglos, Jake quien al principio no se inmutó ante el contacto, estando en esa situación ya le era imposible resistirse más.

-Oh no Sherry… - Suspiró mientras la elevaba y giraba para que ella quedara debajo de él. – No querrás jugar….

Entonces él la besó delicadamente, comenzó por su frente y trazó un camino de besos suaves hasta llegar a sus labios, sonrosados y ya hinchados por el contacto previo, colocó ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de Sherry, acercó su frente a la de ella y miró sus ojos fijamente, como tratando de descifrar que era lo que sentía en ese momento, entonces notó algo que le pareció inseguridad, entrecerró sus orbes grises y aclaró su garganta.

-Sherry… - Suspiró. – Si no quieres, yo no te voy a obligar.

Jake se apartó lentamente, dejando libre a la rubia, si bien sabía que difícilmente ella se dejaría ir más allá de lo que ya había hecho, aún conservaba una mínima esperanza de que Sherry dejara su timidez y accediera, ante la carente respuesta de la Birkin, se incorporó totalmente, estaba decepcionado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso, por lo que una vez más no hacía mucha diferencia, sin embargo tenía su autocontrol en el límite, se acomodaba en la cama para seguir viendo la televisión, cuando el aparato se apagó y escuchó un susurro de su acompañante.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Indagó Jake, incrédulo.

-Si, si quiero… - Respondió forzosamente, sin embargo Jake no la veía muy convencida, entonces ella para demostrar su determinación se descubrió los pechos, descendiendo la toalla. – Si, estoy segura.

Clavó su mirada en los orbes grises del ex-mercenario, este la miró tiernamente, y depositó un delicado beso en su frente.

-Está bien, si no quieres. – Esbozó una sonrisa de afecto. – Si quieres parar me dices.

Los zafiros de Sherry brillaban, el pelirrojo no podía interpretar que significaban exactamente, _«Espero que esta vez no se arrepienta__…__» _pensó, mientras seguía tratando de descifrar lo que sentía en ese momento su rubia, no sabía si era alegría, miedo, timidez, y esa incertidumbre le estaba volviendo loco. La besó apasionadamente, una vez todas las dudas de la Birkin parecieron disipadas, ella parecía corresponder con el mismo ímpetu que Jake, este quien al principio se sorprendió un poco por la efusividad de Sherry, por fin entendió que era el momento por el que había esperado todo ese tiempo, no tenía la menor idea de qué razón le había hecho cambiar, o dado la determinación de dar el siguiente paso, pero muy en el interior, Muller agradecía infinitamente a esa "Gracia divina" que cambió a Sherry.

El beso continuó igual de apasionado, o incluso más, él posicionado encima del delicado cuerpo de la rubia, ya no sólo se limitaba al contacto de sus labios, quería sentir más, así que descendió una de sus manos mientras palpaba y acariciaba uno de los pechos redondos de Sherry, ella gimió ante el contacto, Jake se deleitó ante tal sonido, invadió la boca ajena con tal impaciencia, que causó cierto grado de asombro en la rubia, pero al instante comprendió que su compañero estaba materializando sus más ocultos deseos, correspondió al desenfrenado beso, jugueteando tímidamente con la lengua intrusa, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante tal acción de su novia, con el calor incrementando en su cuerpo, terminó de apartar la toalla del, a sus ojos, celestial cuerpo de Sherry. Tomo entre sus dedos el pezón rosado y lo oprimió delicadamente, una vez más sintió el suspiro de su amante, su mano libre la desplazó hasta su muslo, recorriendo minuciosamente la perlada piel de la rubia, acarició un poco sus piernas, y luego tomó con diligencia la extremidad y la levantó para ubicarla encima de su cadera.

Sentía un placer jamás conocido hasta ahora, y deseaba que este jamás terminase, pero había algo que le molestaba, Jake seguía vestido, y ella estaba ya desnuda, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, se removió un poco, liberándose de los labios del antigüo mercenario, este se separó boquiabierto, y el pánico lo invadió.

-Jake…- Pronunció la rubia. _«__Se arrepintió__» _ pensó el pelirrojo, esbozó una sonrisa de resignación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres parar? – Indagó con una voz comprensiva.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. – No, no. – Dijo. –Es que me parece injusto que… - Se detuvo por su timidez y un rubor invadió sus mejillas. – Déjame tocarte.

Jake no cabía dentro de sí por el regocijo y la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento, asintió, con una sonrisa de complacencia, tomó las delicadas manos de Sherry y las llevó a su pecho, algo torpe y dudosa, ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa negra que vestía en ese momento, Jake soltó una armónica pero tenue risa, mientras le ayudaba a Sherry quien con sus temblorosos dedos ya estaba terminando de desapuntar la prenda, el mismo la terminó de sacar y la lanzó lejos en la habitación. Sherry parecía satisfecha, se dispuso a palpar el torso descubierto del mercenario, sintiendo cuidadosamente cada músculo de su abdomen, era una sensación embriagadora, entonces se dirigió a sus formados brazos, Jake suspiró pesadamente ante tal tímido roce, mientras Sherry parecía embelesada con el pecho de Jake, él rápidamente despuntó su pantalón y se deshizo ágilmente del mismo. Sherry poco contenta con la previa acción de Jake, se incorporó y le hizo acomodarse de tal manera que él quedara debajo de ella, se sentó en su regazo y colocó cada pierna a los costados del pelirrojo, se inclinó para besar a su amado, quien no muy contento con la posición que tenían, tomó ambos muslos de la rubia con sus manos y la acercó más a su pelvis, la mencionada se sonrojó ante el nuevo contacto, sintió el duro miembro, que luchaba por salir de las ataduras de la tela del bóxer, paró un momento, y Jake al darse cuenta de que ella no haría más por ahora, giró y volvieron a la posición anterior en la que el quedaba encima de ella. Besó sus labios sonrosados con dulzura, y empezó a descender, primero por sus pechos, los cuales besó y lamió delicadamente, sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención a estos y siguió bajando por su abdomen, acariciándolo tiernamente, llegó a la unión de sus piernas, las cuales separó suavemente, observó fijamente su cúspide, causando que instintivamente Sherry intentara ocultar su intimidad cerrando las piernas, Jake sonrió comprensivo y cuidadosamente las separó de nuevo.

-Tranquila.

Ella asintió, otorgándole un permiso, que Jake esperaba ansiosamente, sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia, quien como por acto reflejo, mordió su labio inferior evitando que cualquier vergonzoso sonido fuera a escapar de su boca, Jake diligente, elevó las piernas de Sherry, y mientras repetidamente penetraba con su dedo, besaba y lamía las piernas ajenas, muy cerca de su centro, sintió como su compañera se tensionaba e intentaba reprimir sus gemidos.

-Quiero escucharte, Sherr…

Sherry liberó sus labios, y conforme a Jake seguía estimulándola, sus jadeos y gemidos lascivos fueron incrementado, el ex – mercenario estaba satisfecho, y ahora inmiscuyó también su lengua en la ya mojada cavidad de la rubia. Y continuó con su labor, hasta que sintió como Sherry se puso rígida, arqueó su espalda y se dejó ir justo en ese momento, sintió que su interior explotaba en una sensación indescriptible, algo que jamás había vivido, ni pensó vivir, había llegado al orgasmo.

Se desplomó suavemente en la cama y su respiración antes agitada, se fue apaciguando, hasta que quedó en completa calma, Jake se incorporó y la miró así, con los ojos cerrados, el sudor cubriendo su angelical rostro, y sus mejillas carmín, jamás se le antojó una imagen tan perfecta, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

-Bien hecho _Superchica_, pero aún nos queda otra ronda.

La rubia abrió sus orbes azules, nublados de placer, entreabrió su boca, y asintió levemente, el permiso concedido para por fin llegar a la cúspide, Jake se deshizo de su ropa interior, se ubicó entre las piernas de Sherry, y la miró de nuevo. -¿Estás lista? – Dijo, y ella asintió aún contrariada por lo que acababa de vivir, el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, y empezó a penetrarla lentamente para no hacerle ningún daño, Sherry empezó a quejarse suavemente, y Jake sabía que no era placer, era dolor. Se detuvo y le miró alarmado. – Continua. – Dijo Sherry otorgándole una sonrisa. Jake no estaba muy seguro, pero luego de recibir el incentivo, continuó con extremo cuidado, hasta que entró por completo, Sherry profirió un gemido, y una solitaria lágrima deslizó por su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? – Indagó bastante preocupado el pelirrojo.

Ella asintió débilmente, y le sonrió, el se quedó unos momentos quieto, esperando que la rubia se acostumbrara al nuevo invasor, pero Jake estaba inseguro, no sabía en qué momento sería adecuado moverse, Sherry quien ya se había acomodado y olvidado el dolor, sintió frustración al ver que su compañero no hacía ni decía nada, apoyó sus codos en la cama y se levantó hacia Jake, dándole la señal que ya estaba lista, él, más tranquilo comenzó a moverse en círculos, lentamente, Sherry un tanto impaciente, le pidió que fuera más rápido, y él al dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones que le ocasionaban esa rubia que amaba, incrementó el ritmo, y ahora el vaivén era continuo y rápido, así continuaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron al clímax, juntos al mismo tiempo, Sherry se quedó quieta luego de la agitación, cerró sus ojos, Jake cayó suavemente a su lado, una vez recuperado el aliento, uno en frente del otro, el pelirrojo calvo acarició la mejilla de la rubia y le obligó a abrir los ojos, ella con sus orbes azules brillantes le miró perezosamente, sonrieron al verse, Jake se acercó.

-Te amo _Superchica_.

Dijo y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Ella correspondió.

-Yo también te amo, y mucho.

Se quedaron así, se cubrieron con la sábana y quedaron profundamente dormidos durante toda la mañana y media tarde, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde Sherry se despertó abruptamente, de golpe, saltó de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Mierda! ¡La comida!

Se exaltó, causando que su compañero se despertara también.

-¿Qué pasa Sherr? – Indagó un tanto somnoliento. –Que hambre está haciendo. – Se quejó.

-Pues que iba a ir a la tienda a comprar el mercado, iba a organizar la casa y no he hecho nada de eso.

-¿Ósea que no hay comida? ¿Ni manzanas?

-Tonto, te estoy diciendo eso. – Rió. – Deja de ser tan hambriento.

-Bueno, si no hubiera tenido una mañana tan activa no tendría tanta hambre.

Sherry se ruborizó ante el comentario de su novio, él con una sonrisa socarrona, se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro, le peinó su dorado cabello y la besó con pasión, reclamando los labios ajenos como suyos, la rubia quien en un principio disfrutó y correspondió el afecto, cuando el aire se hizo imprescindible se separó de él.

-Deja eso Jake, tenemos que ir a la tienda, nos podríamos morir de hambre.

-Como digas _Superchica_. – Y se incorporó.

-¡Jake ponte algo de ropa! – Gritó la rubia apartando su mirada y ocultando su sonrrojo.

-Pero si ya lo has visto todo, no sé porqué tienes que ser tan formal. – Respondió burlón, Sherry le miró desaprobatoriamente. –Bien, bien, me pondré algo y ya salimos.

Jake se vistió rápidamente, y Sherry buscó en su armario algo para vestir, un vestido crema con encajes y pequeñas flores rosa, sería perfecto para esa tarde de domingo de verano, mientras se terminaba de colocar las ropas, recordó que su amiga Claire también necesitaba abastecerse de mercado, entonces le comentó su idea a Jake de invitarla a ella también a hacer las compras, y si no había almorzado, almorzarían con ella.

-Como quieras Sherr, después de hoy, podría ser tu esclavo y realizar tu voluntad sin protestar. – Bromeó.

-Ya Jake, deja de bromear con eso. – Rió y lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

Hace poco había llegado a su departamento, había sido un día bastante extraño, es decir, ¡Leon le había pedido formalizar su relación! Debía de estar bromeando, ni ella en sus más locas fantasías imaginó que su compañero de Raccoon City haría eso, mucho menos conociendo a la perfección los sentimientos de él, que no le eran nada correspondidos a ella, debía de estar loco. _«__Además, ¿cómo diablos se le ocurre pensar en mí, antes de dedicarse a lo que debería de importar más como es lo de Wesker?__» _Pensó frustrada, ciertamente tendría que tomar ese día de reflexión si no quería sufrir un colapso mental o alguna clase de demencia. Pasó así, recostada en su cama durante casi todo el día cuando recibió la llamada de su rubia amiga. Sin poder negarse accedió a la petición de Sherry de salir a mercar, _«__Tal vez hablar con ella me aclare las cosas, ¿o quizá Jill?__» _Negó con exasperación. –Es mejor primero hablar con Sherry, capaz de que la depravada de Jill me sale con algo bien raro.-

* * *

A la hora pactada, a las cinco de la tarde se encontraron en frente del almacén, Sherry y Jake llevaban unos minutos esperando la llegada de la pelirroja, a petición de Jake y casi implorándole a Sherry, dejaron el Jaguar en casa y salieron en la motocicleta, la rubia alegó que de esa manera no podrían llevar el mercado bien, pero Jake con argumentos algo rebuscados la persuadió de que se movilizaran en la moto, no más de cinco minutos de espera pasaron para que la pelirroja llegara en su reconocible _Harley-Davidson_ causando sorpresa en sus amigos, ella vestía el típico atuendo de una motociclista rebelde.

-Sh-She-Sherry, ¿Esa es Claire? – Balbuceó Jake sorprendido al ver la apariencia de la Redfield.

-¡Siii! – Respondió efusiva la rubia, Jake la miraba perplejo, no entendía para nada su reacción.

-¡Hola chicos! – Saludó Claire con una sonrisa sincera, si bien no estaba muy de ánimos, ver a su pequeña Sherry la alegraba.

-¿Cl-Claire? – Jake seguía incrédulo.

Claire se quitó sus lentes oscuros y se acercó a Sherry. - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Sherry se sentía atacada con tantas preguntas, pero las respondió con la mayor tranquilidad.

-Es que creo que debe ser impactante para cualquier hombre verte así vestida.

-Ah eso… - Respondió avergonzada Claire. – Es algo que quería probar, pero creo que jamás lo volveré a hacer.

-¡No! – Exclamó la rubia. –Esta eres la verdadera tú, la Claire que conocí, mi modelo a seguir…

-Oh Sherry, cariño, sabes que ya no estoy tan joven para vestir y actuar como una adolescente descarriada. – Dijo cariñosamente. – Además tu misma me has dicho que ya estoy vieja.

Sherry bajó la cabeza, se giró a mirar a Jake, quien seguía en estado de shock, le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Jake! ¡Reacciona!

-Lo siento. – Respondió volviendo de su trance. –Claire, ¿Antes vestías así?

La pelirroja asintió un poco ruborizada. –Si, en mis días de juventud. – Sonrió.

-Genial… - Se limitó a responder el Muller, Sherry fingía mirarlo con odio, no podía evitar sentir celos, pero con Claire jamás se podría enojar, después de todo, la pelirroja era su ejemplo, quien siempre había querido ser.

Entraron al almacén, luego de que Sherry simulando indiferencia a Jake los persuadiera de entrar a comprar lo que necesitaban, ya que estaba muriendo del hambre, ambos aceptaron e ingresaron al establecimiento, durante el transcurso de sus compras sólo hablaron de cosas sin importancia, luego de que terminaran su deber, entraron a un restaurante.

-¿No han comido nada? – Indagó la pelirroja incrédula. –Bueno yo tampoco, pero es que no he tenido mucho apetito hoy.

-¿Qué pasó Claire? – Preguntó Sherry preocupada.

-Bueno, es que esta mañana me ví con Leon, y…

-Ahh, son problemas con el rubio, ¿no? – Inquirió travieso el ex – mercenario.

-No es eso… - Respondió pensativa. – Sherry, mañana tendremos una reunión urgente con la B.S.A.A, es un asunto bastante delicado.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó alarmada la rubia.

-La investigación del T-Verónica, parece que tiene que ver con Wes…

No terminó la frase, cuando Sherry le interrumpió, notó como Jake se tensionaba, cuando ni siquiera había terminado de hablar la pelirroja.

-Ese monstruo… - Masculló entre los dientes.

-Jake, no te preocupes, él está muerto, tú no eres como él. – Interrumpió Sherry.

-Lo sé… pero aún después de eso sigue causando problemas…

-Cabe la posibilidad de que no sea verdad. – Se apresuró Claire. – Leon no confía del todo en esa información.

-Pero igual, tenemos que investigar más de eso. – Dijo Sherry seria.

-Ya mañana trataremos de eso entre todos Sherr, pero ahora necesito hablar de algo importante. – Claire la miró angustiada y le hizo señas de que debía de ser a solas.

Sherry entendió el mensaje y le pidió a Jake que se fuera convenciéndolo con alguna excusa tonta, o sólo porque él había jurado en ser su esclavo, rió ante ese pensamiento. Una vez en privado, Claire le comentó sobre lo ocurrido esa misma mañana con Leon, causando una inexplicable alegría en la rubia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le dijiste? Que si, es obvio. – Decía de lo más efusiva.

-No Sherry, huí como una cobarde. – Dijo decaída, Sherry la miró confusa. – Es decir, no quiero una relación basada en sexo, no.

-Pero el dijo que te quería, ¿no?

-No, yo sé que él aún quiere a Ada, eso no es un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para él.

-Claire, el no se ha visto con ella en mucho tiempo, y todos estos días ha estado contigo, ¿No crees que para que el te pidiera eso debía de estar seguro de sus sentimientos?

-Yo… no lo sé.

Fueron interrumpidas, Jake volvió mucho antes de lo esperado, pero al parecer ya no tendrían mucho de qué hablar sobre el tema.

-Sherry, ¿podrías llamar a todos en la D.S.O., también a Ingrid, e informar que mañana hay reunión a las ocho?

-Emm, si claro. – Respondió un poco distraída. ¿También a Leon?

-Si, si. – Respondió nerviosa, Jake la miraba fijamente, por lo que se sonrrojó. Sherry pisó no muy delicadamente al Muller para que dejara de ser tan imprudente. – Yo me encargo de avisarle a mi hermano, supongo que el avisa a la B.S.A.A.

No hablaron mucho, cuando todos volvieron a su casa en la motocicleta. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Claire se encontraba mirando televisión, cuando una llamada, la alarmó, pensó que era de Leon, quien insistentemente durante toda tarde le había mandado mensajes y llamado sin cansancio, si era él, lo iba a ignorar como lo había hecho todo el trascurso del día. Pero no, era de Sherry, se tranquilizó, sabía que no era nada grave, o eso creía.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa Sherry? – Saludó después de contestar el móvil.

-Claire, algo pasa con Leon, lo llamé y me contestó bastante extraño, es como si… como si estuviera tomado, realmente me preocupó, no hacía nada más que mencionar tu nombre y yo…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Le cortó Claire.

-Si, no sé, estoy preocupada, sonaba un poco violento.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Supongo que en un bar…

-Hmm bueno, ya al rato te llamo, voy a salir.

Sin meditarlo más de dos minutos, sacó de nuevo su ostentosa motocicleta mientras llamaba a la morena encargada de las comunicaciones del FOS.

-¿Claire? – Respondió la pelinegra sorprendida.

-Hunnigan, que pena contigo llamarte a estas horas, supongo que ya Sherry te dijo lo de la reunión de mañana.

-Ehh si. – Respondió aturdida. –Pero eso no es lo que quieres, ¿o si?

-No, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de decirme la ubicación de Leon?

-¿Le pasó algo?

-No, por favor no preguntes, ya después te explico.

-Hmm, está bien. – Respondió dubitativa. – Dame un minuto y ya te mando su ubicación.

Colgó y mientras esperaba los sesenta segundos más eternos de su vida se terminó de alistar, y al cabo del tiempo pactado recibió en su celular las coordenadas mandadas por Ingrid. Leon estaba en un bar a las afueras de Washington, así que Claire se dispuso a arrancar su motocicleta y a toda velocidad, en menos de quince minutos llegó a dicho lugar. Entró cautelosa, podría decirse que el bar era un lugar decente, sin embargo habían algunos borrachos merodeando. _«__Es increíble que un domingo la gente esté así…__» _pensó mientras exploraba el lugar en busca de Leon, enfocó sus ojos a un rubio sentado en frente de la vitrina con varias botellas a su lado el cual tocaba no muy respetuosamente a la mesera que tenía en frente. Claire sintió sus mejillas arder y con paso fuerte y decidido se encaminó hacia Leon. Faltaban un par de metros para alcanzar su posición cuando un sujeto tosco, casi el doble de ella en tamaño la acorraló contra la vitrina.

-Preciosa, que haces por aquí tan solita. – Dijo el repugnante hombre, Claire apartó su cara, sentía que el tufo del tipo la iba a intoxicar en cualquier momento.

-¡Aléjese! – Gritó indignada. Pero el hombre sólo lo vio como un incentivo, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a tocarla, a pesar de su fuerte carácter le fue imposible liberarse del hombre que duplicaba o triplicaba su fuerza, el tipo con sus imponentes manos le apretó el rostro, obligándola que le mirara. - ¡Que me suelte! ¡Ayuda!

El hombre rió arrogante, acarició la pierna desnuda de la pelirroja. – No sé cómo alguien que se viste como una zorra, exige respeto. – Dijo el hombre burlándose, mientras con sus repulsivos dedos buscaba apartar la blusa de Claire. – Ahora perra, dame el placer que quiero.

Claire dejó caer una lágrima, en ese maldito bar todo el mundo estaba tan ensimismado o borracho que nadie acudía a ayudarla, ni siquiera Leon, sería víctima de la agresión por parte de ese repugnante sujeto. El hombre se la llevó a un rincón aparado y comenzó a quitarle su short, estaba dispuesto a quitarse el pantalón cuando una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Que la deje tranquila, ¿no escuchó? – Dijo un hombre alto, quien después de unos segundos de que Claire abriera sus ojos pudo reconocer como Leon.

-Tu insignificante insecto, ¿me dices que hacer? – Rió el prepotente hombre. – Supongo que unos golpes podrían ubicarte en tu lugar.

El tipo intentó alcanzar a Leon con un puño que supuestamente iba dirigido a su cara, pero gracias a su ebriedad sus reflejos no podrían estar en una condición peor, Leon a pesar de que estaba un poco tomado, aún conservaba su agilidad, aunque el hombre le duplicara en tamaño, no sería difícil dejarlo en una mala situación, después de todo el era un agente entrenado por el gobierno, un tipo vulgar como ese no se le podría comparar jamás, Leon consiguió derrotar al hombre fácilmente sin mucho esfuerzo, el hombre humillado y golpeado, en el piso como último recurso sacó una pistola que traía en su pantalón y disparó hacia arriba. El pánico se apoderó del bar. Leon sólo le miraba con lástima.

-Ya no eres tan fuerte, ¿verdad niño bonito? – Dijo mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza, Leon le miraba serio, le ignoró y se dirigió hacia Claire.

-¿Estás bien? – Indagó preocupado.

-Si gracias. – Contestó fría. – Ya estoy bien, puedes volver con la mesera esa.

-Claire yo no…

La pelirroja pretendía alejarse, pero Leon la tomó del brazo, la abrazó contra su pecho y se dispuso a besarla, Claire quien al principio no tenía la menor intención de corresponderle, cedió, y sentía un sabor de trago amargo, brandy, había detectado.

-No Leon, estás ebrio…

-Claro que no lo estoy, para que me veas así todavía falta mucho…

Rió, y Claire olvidó por un momento el enojo y correspondió la risa también, pero el sujeto que ya se había levantado del piso apuntó de nuevo su arma, pero esta vez no a Leon, sino a Claire.

-Se conocen, ¿no? Supongo que si le hago algo a ella te importará.

Leon enfurecido se acercó con paso decidido hacia el hombre, no le tenía miedo, ya había combatido con tal vez "enemigos" cinco mil veces peores que ese triste e insignificante sujeto, pero quien le preocupaba era Claire.

Ágilmente Leon se fue hacia el hombre y le jaló el brazo, con la intención de hacerle una llave, logrando su cometido.

-A las mujeres no se les toca, menos a ella. – Espetó con rencor, el hombre se desplomó en el suelo, quejándose y retorciéndose del dolor, Claire se acercó corriendo a su salvador y le abrazó, todo parecía estar bien, cuando el tipo que yacía en el suelo con lo último de sus fuerzas jaló el gatillo en dirección a la pierna de la pelirroja, Leon quien con sus reflejos casi intactos previó lo que iba a pasar, giró y la empujó lejos recibiendo el impacto en su pierna izquierda.

Los clientes del bar que hacía unos minutos habían llamado a la policía, esperaban escondidos detrás de las mesas, y los oficiales no se hicieron esperar, se llevaron al tipo alegando escándalo público y porte ilegal de armas, ofrecieron a Leon llevarlo a un hospital, pero él dijo que estaba bien.

-¡Nadie estaría bien si le disparan! – Interrumpió Claire con lágrimas en los ojos, se había levantado del suelo, y se había salvado de un tiro, corrió hacia león quien estaba recostado contra una pared, vio como su pierna sangraba y rápidamente un charco del líquido carmín ya le tenía rodeado. – Primero necesitamos vendar esa herida, ¿Alguien tiene venda o algo? – Claire quien sabía de primeros auxilios y ya había tenido que vivir muchas veces la experiencia de salvar a alguien de la muerte, pidió algún botiquín o algo, pero nadie tenía nada, se frustró.

-Claire, enserio, estoy bien. – Susurró Leon. – No te preocupes.

Pero la pelirroja hizo caso omiso, rajó su blusa blanca de _Queen_, y comenzó a ejercer presión en la pantorrilla de Leon, en donde la bala había impactado.

-No era necesario. – Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, la tomó el rostro y apartó un mechon rojo de su cara. – Después de todo el problema lo causé yo.

-No Leon, yo tengo la culpa por vestir así. – Sonrió ruborizada.

-Desde que sólo vistas así para mí, yo no tengo problema.

Claire no quería hablar del tema de la mañana, entonces se incorporó y ayudó a levantar el agente Kennedy. – Vamos, te llevaré al hospital, espero no te moleste andar en moto. – Rió suavemente, pero con cierta culpabilidad, a pesar de que Leon quiso impedir que la pelirroja le llevara de urgencias, al final tuvo que ceder.

* * *

Sherry estaba impaciente, daba vueltas de un lado a otro y aún no recibía la dichosa llamada que le había prometido Claire, ya estaba prácticamente desesperada. Había pasado una hora desde que hablaron y aún no sabía nada, Jake hacia una medía hora que había dejado de insistir en tratar de tranquilizarla, sabía que no tenía caso, de repente el teléfono de Sherry sonó, ella se lanzó hacia él, era un mensaje.

"_Sherry, ya encontré a Leon, no te preocupes no pasó nada grave._"

La rubia se tranquilizó, y volvió a su cama al lado del pelirrojo, Jake le dijo que estaba siendo paranoica, y que como él había dicho, nada malo había pasado.

* * *

-Claire, no tienes que llevarme a casa, yo puedo ir solo…

-Leon, no me importa lo que digas, no te puedes quedar en este hospital, ni puedo dejarte solo a tu suerte. – Decía la pelirroja sentada en un sofá de la blanca habitación.

-Pero el médico dijo que ya estoy bien, sólo debo irme a descansar esta noche.

-En ese caso te llevaré a mi casa, no puedo dejarte.

Luego de la persuasión, Leon accedió a la petición de Claire, y luego de una hora de papeleo, pudieron partir al departamento de Claire, a bordo de la _Harley-Davidson_, ya era casi la media de noche y ambos estaban cansados. Claire indicó a Leon dormir en su cama, ella dormiría en el sofá, pero el rubio no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Porqué no te quedas conmigo? Dormiría mucho mejor contigo a mi lado. – Argumentaba el rubio cenizo.

-Leon, es complicado.

-¿Es por lo de esta mañana? Yo sé que debes pensar que soy un idiota, pero quiero estar contigo, como algo más que amigos.

-¿Porqué lo tienes que complicar todo? Antes estábamos bien… - Respondió melancólica. - ¿Por qué? Si sé perfectamente que Ada es a quien tú quieres…

-¿Ada? – Leon se quedó pensativo, luego de su pausa continuó. –Yo no quiero a Ada, ella siempre me engaña, no sé si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, ahora tales ya no existen, porque tu eres quien ocupa mis pensamientos y ¡me tienes como a un imbécil!

-¿Qué? – Claire abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. – Yo… no sé, Leon, es que…

-¡Deja las dudas Claire! Yo solo quiero que tú me des una oportunidad. – Se quedó callado observando a la pelirroja fijamente. – Yo sólo quiero que tú me des una nueva oportunidad de amar…

Claire se quedó estupefacta, pero a final de cuentas, lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, era lo que su corazón ansiaba, no sabía desde cuando, si desde Raccoon City, o ya después de su reencuentro, lo único que sabía era que debía dejar las dudas e inseguridades y dar el paso que ella misma estaba esperando.

-Está bien, intentémoslo. – Respondió rebosando de felicidad, ya habiendo apartado sus vacilaciones, entendía que era una tonta al rechazarle esa misma mañana, pero ahora sabía a la perfección que esa alegría que estaba sintiendo en ese momento nadie se la iba a quitar, se acercó a Leon, y le besó, tan afectuosamente que quien los viera pensaría que eran unos dulces enamorados. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo indispensable se separaron. – Por cierto, mañana la reunión es a las ocho, ¿crees que puedas ir?

-Si claro, tenemos que solucionar ya mismo lo de Wesker, no quiero que nada interrumpa nuestra felicidad. – Respondió sonriente, luego su sonrisa se tergiversó en una pícara. – Además si duermes conmigo, ¿Qué malo podría pasar?

La abrazó y le recostó sobre si, pero Claire rozó su pierna, con la extremidad herida de Kennedy, quien profirió una débil mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento. – Se excusó avergonzada. -¿Ves porque no podemos dormir juntos?

Leon rió. – Está bien, sólo por hoy, pero yo dormiré en el sofá.

Claire intentó contrariar su idea en vano, pero estaba feliz, por fin había abandonado las dudas que hacía tanto tiempo le agobiaban, desde el romance de Leon con Ada, los sentimientos de Steve, su nueva relación con Leon, pero ahora todo estaba tan claro como el agua, o eso creía, pues la paz nunca había sido un componente de las vidas de todos ellos.

* * *

-Hmmm así que mi competencia no era para nada esta Helena Harper… - Decía con una sonrisa la elegante asiática. Observaba el ímpetu de la noche a través de una estrecha ventana mientras colgaba su celular. – Después de todo, mi verdadera rival es aquella chiquilla de Raccoon, y yo que pensé que Leon jamás sentiría algo por ella. – Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. – Parece que tendré que hacerle una visita.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Me disculpo por la demora de casi un mes :c De verdad lo siento mucho pero es que la universidad me exprime, me queda muy poco tiempo, y ese poco lo desperdicio en cosas vanales D:**

**Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, como ven parece que las cosas ya se van arreglando con Leon y Claire, ¿o no? La aparición de esta tercera parece que va a enredar un poquito las cosas xd Además todavía esta lo del T-Verónica a lo que Wesker parece que tuvo algo que ver en eso xD Por fin Sherry se decidió :') fue tan hermoso ok no, pero de verdad me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, todo me pareció tan tierno (excepto por la parte del tipo que casi viola a Claire, pero de resto fue hermoso) espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo. La relación de Jake y Sherry me gusta mucho no sé ustedes, y esta la de Jill y Chris que no la he explotado ni un poquito, pero prometo que lo haré, en realidad son mi segunda pareja favorita, ni idea de porqué Jake y Sherry han tomado tanto protagonismo Jajajajaja! Pero es que son tan tiernos y divertidos a la vez.**

**Gracias por tu review Vidian :3 Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic :') Yo también he tenido semanas de locos, y muy locos, debería escribir una historia, sería una buena telenovela xD pero bueno en fin eso no tiene nada que ver. Tenías toda la razón con lo de los sentimientos de Leon y Claire, y para tu consuelo parece que Leon ya no quiere nada de Ada, claro que igual hay que esperar a ver qué pasa. **

**Espero sus opiniones, y ya saben, sugerencias, criticas lo que sea, lo recibo **

**Saludos :) Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^**


End file.
